The Devil's Three
by Charlie Belle
Summary: Just because you are hearing my story, doesn't mean that I'm going to be alive at the end of it. This could be prerecorded, and my body could be decaying at the bottom of Lake Michigan. My name is Isabella Swan, and this is how my paradise turned into a bloody nightmare in only three days. E/B/J BPOV Lemons
1. Day 1

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter One: Day 0.5**

_Just because you are hearing my story, doesn't mean that I'm going to be alive at the end of it. This could be prerecorded, and my body could be decaying at the bottom of Lake Michigan. My name is Isabella Swan, and this is how my paradise turned into a bloody nightmare in only three days._

Let's start this story off with the setting shall we? I guess I should tell you my name? Well, it's Isabella Marie Swan, but those that I like enough call me Bella. I was tallish, standing at 5' 7'' with a nice pair of tits and an ass that you could pounce quarters off. Edward always loved my ass, at anytime, if he could, his hands would be all over it. My mother, as a teenager, embedded into my head that if I wasn't certain size and didn't look a certain way, no one would like me or want me. So the fact that I was a little curvy drove her nuts. A cluster of rose's tattooed right side that I got the day I decided to drop out of college – and that was how I met Edward.

Edward Anthony Cullen, an ex-Navy SEAL with the worst anger management. A scar at on the curve of his left eye brow, his body was covered in them actually. To most, Edward seemed cold and heartless; to me he was the love of my life. I'd kill and die for him, and he would do the same. Don't get me wrong, Edward was a man that would kill you in the blink of an eye and make it look like a fucking accident; take my word for it though. He really was the sweetest – once you looked past the guns and tattoos.

Now let's get to the real reason you are here, the story of how everything went from totally right to wrong in no more then 72 hours. And how it started? Simple? With an email, and a video.

I woke up one Friday to see Edward sitting at his laptop, the light off and the blue light from the laptop causing shadows all over his face. His brows were knitted together in tension, his dark jade eyes focused on the screen. Even when I walked towards him in nothing but blue lace boy-shorts and one of his oversized t-shirts. _Edward loved it when I wore his shirt - really got him hard – he would tell me. _He still didn't look up from the computer screen.

"What are you looking at baby?" I asked, walking around the glass desk his laptop sat on.

"An email."

His eyes didn't look up towards me, still focused on the screen. Walking around to stand behind him, my small arms wrapped around his broad shoulder and my hands moved down his chest, feeling the light touch of his chest hair against my finger tips. Turning to kiss his ear lightly, taking it in my ear and nipping on it lightly.

"Why don't you come back to bed? I miss you," I whispered

"Can't…" Edward spoke, his voice thick and heavy "I have to go over this before Jasper comes home."

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to pull him from this. It was business time, and Edward was always on business time. After leaving the SEAL's, Edward found himself in a new kind of business. One were he was able to control what he wanted and what was going on around him. That was another thing about Edward; he was a fucking control freak with OCD tendencies. You see, Edward is in the drug business. And I'm not talking the hard pathetic shit like heroin and meth, no, Edward was into the herb. Marijuana. If you ever asked people where to get the best – Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock came to your mind first. They created the best shit, something they liked to call "sex pot". Trust me when I say, that shit makes you do things, and want try things, you only see in the porno's.

"What now? Volutri still on your fucking back?" I asked

"Could say that,"

Edward clicked a link in the email, and soon a video popped up. Edward's hand reached up and grabbed one of my hands and kissed the back of my palm, and then holding onto it. Once the video was loaded, it first showed a mans feet and then panned up, and we were able to see the blood dripping down his body. Once it got to his face, both Edward and I got the view of what actually was happening it this video. Someone in a mask walked up behind the nearly dead unknown male, grabbed the back of his dead, and the slit is throat. A small scream, left my lips and I jumped back away from the screen and Edward, cupping my hand over my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut trying to take the nausea from fully coming up. The sight of his slit throat, blood quickly flowing down his lifeless body, over playing behind my eye lids.

Looking back towards Edward, I saw that he wasn't affected by what was happening on the video. His face was the same, and his body not moving an inch. Looking back towards the computer screen and saw that there was now a message written across it. It read; '_don't cross us, this is what happens to those that do. Meeting on the 4__th__ noon._'

"What the hell, Edward? I thought you weren't taking the deal?" I spoke, my stomach still in knots, but thankful the video was gone.

"We aren't…" He spoke, his voice emotionless and hard.

"That didn't look like it,"

My voice was slightly panicked, but it was something that I couldn't help. Edward quickly stood from his chair and turned towards me. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me close to his chest, and his head tucked into the crook of my neck. His hands moved underneath the shirt and lightly caressed my back. A small whimper left my lips as I melted against his touch.

"What are you going to do?" I spoke

"Wait till Jasper comes home, they did this shit on purpose." Edward pulled back and caressed my head and kissed my forehead. "But don't worry that pretty little head,"

"With what you boys do, that's all I ever find myself doing." I whispered, "Now come on, its 2am, time for bed."

Reaching down to grab his hand, I gently pulled Edward away from the desk and back towards the bed. He came with no argument. When we finally reached the bedroom, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight back towards his chest. A small moan was heard as I felt his hard member pressed against my ass. My right arm reached up and grabbed the back of his head, bringing his lips to towards me.

He nearly ripped the shirt in half as he threw it over my head. Another you should know about Edward, nothing about him was gentle. And it was no exception when it came to sex. Edward pushed me down onto the bed, my hands planted on top of the mattress and facing away from him. Edward pressed against me from behind and I could feel him lightly kiss my shoulder, before ripping the boy-shorts off my body. Edward moved quickly at removing his sweat pants, before grabbing my hips tightly and thrusting into me depth. We both let out loud moans as we connected, and he began to move at an erratic pace, slamming into me from behind. My hands gripped tightly onto the blanket beneath me, my knuckled turning white from the pressure.

"Yes…fuck me, oh Edward…" I moaned

The low growls and moans leaving his lips only seemed to turn me on even more. It was like every time we were together, Edward was trying to fuck the madness out of himself, and I loved it. I loved the fact that he was so damn passionate when we were together. It warmed me in many ways to know that I was the only thing that seemed to calm him whenever he got that way. Whenever the war inside himself seemed to be too much.

Edward's hands moved down my body, before pulling me up towards his chest. My arms reached around him and gripped tightly onto his side, wanting him closer to me, cause they we were didn't seem like enough. His lips caressed the skin of my neck a light sheen of sweat covered both our bodies. The moon light causing an eerie glow over both our bodies. Edward's hand stayed on my waist, before slowly moving up towards my chest. The faster he moved deep within my core, the closer my climax was approaching. I could feel my walls tightening around his thick, hard member with every thrust. My heart rate increased and my moans of pleasure grew louder.

"Oh, please…so-so…close…" I begged with a whimper

"Fuck, Bella…" Edward growled

He flipped me over and threw me onto my back before bringing my knees towards my chest, causing him to sink deeper. My hands were tight on his forearm as he moved within me.

"Touch yourself for me, baby…" He whispered softly

My hand moved from his forearm, and to where we were connected. I began to rub my clit at the same pace Edward was fucking me at, and soon enough, I was over the edge. My back arched towards him, and my toes curled at the intensity of the orgasm washed over me. I could feel Edward thrust hard into me three or so more times before I felt his release. He moaned my name, before collapsing against me. My arms wrapped around his body, and held him close, loving the feeling of his weight on me.

Both of us laid there while we tried to catch our breaths and holding each other. At one point, Edward moved to lie beside me, but pulled me close to his side, kissing my shoulder lightly, before kissing me on the lips.

"You know I love you, right? Bella?"

I looked towards him, and could see him staring intently down towards me. His face was now longer masked like before when he was sitting at the computer. No. His wall was down, and he was starting down towards me with love, so much that it made my chest ache. Reaching up to caress his cheek softly, I smiled towards him and kissed his lips softly.

"I know you do, baby." I whispered and caressed his cheek softly "I love you too."

I moved to lie closer to his side, my head resting on his chest and listening to his heartbeat beneath the skin. Edward's hand rested firmly on my hip, his fingers lightly tracing the skin at random. It didn't take long till slumber quickly took me over.

* * *

**Day 01**

The next morning I woke to the ever sweet smell of cinnamon. When I opened my eyes, I was able to see the sun light filling the room, and saw that Edward was no longer in bed with me. I moved out of the bed and towards the bathroom to take a shower, before dressing in a soft short white lace dress, exposing my shapely tan legs. When I walked into the kitchen, the first thing my eyes fell upon was Edward. He stood behind the stove cooking something and mumbling lowly into the phone. I watched with lustful eyes as his back muscles moved beneath his skin, the large tribal tattoo doing on the right of his back and sweeping down toward his side. He must've felt my eyes on his back, because only moments later he looked over his shoulder towards me.

"Morning," He spoke, sleep still lingering in his voice.

"Morning," I moved to sit down at the breakfast bar "Why are you up so fucking early? Would've thought that you'd stay asleep a little longer, god knows you need it."

"Couldn't sleep." Edward turned around and set a small stack of pancakes with hash browns down in front of me. "The email and the meeting, everything is still lingering in my mind and what not."

I looked towards him with sympathy as I began to dig through the breakfast he had cooked for me. Edward sighed heavily, and walked towards me, kissing me softly on the temple.

"What are you doing today?" He asked

"Renee wants to do lunch so that I can meet future step dad number….ten? Honestly, I think that woman is putting me through a 12 stepdad program."

Renee, my passive aggressive erratic hammering mother. She was the type of woman that drank wine with every meal and loved to talk about anything that dealt with herself. Even though she was well near her fifties, she had so much plastic surgery to look no older then thirty-five. This helped her to collect husbands like fucking baseball cards. They usually left her in about a year, or she left them. She would move onto something new and want someone new.

"When am I going to meet Renee?" Edward asked a small smirk on his lips.

I glared towards him "_Never,_ and you know that. Its bad enough that she wants to meet you guys. Well, guy."

"You don't think she would approve?" Edward teased

"If your daughter came to you, saying she was in love with two drug dealers…what would your reaction be?" I asked, before taking another bite of food.

"I'd kill the mother fuckers,"

"Yeah, well, Renee is no fucking different." I sighed, feeling full from what Edward made me "When is Jasper coming home?"

"Three or so hours," Edward kissed me lightly on the lips "Come back soon, ok?"

"Won't be gone long, I'll finally have both my boys with me. I'm not missing _any_ of this."

* * *

"Isabella, you are getting a little chubby there, I think you should go on a diet"

Those were the first words my mother said to me the moment I sat down beside her at a diner not too far from the loft in downtown Chicago. I didn't respond. Only rolled my eyes and picked up a menu to figure something out to eat.

"Where's Phil?" I spoke, not looking up from the menu.

"He's at practice. He's really sorry that he couldn't make it." Renee sighed, grabbing for the glass of wine she already had ordered before I even go to the restaurant.

"I'm sure he'll be gone before I truly meet him," I whispered

"Why do you have to be so negative Isabella? Why can't you except that I'm truly happy."

"Mom, you said the same thing about Rick, Mark, Adam and all the other before and after them. You're not happy. You just wanna see how much money you can suck out of him before he figures it out, or that you get bored."

Renee didn't reply - she knew that I was right. Reaching into my purse that hang off the back of the chair, I pulled out my smokes and lite one quickly. I knew I was going to have to be on something to deal with this meal, can't smoke weed in public, so nicotine was the next best bet.

"You shouldn't smoke Isabella." Renee spoke, glaring towards me with her green eyes.

I took a long drag, blowing the smoke to the side "I shouldn't a lot of the things that I do regularly, but…guess I never learn."

Renee rolled her eyes and took another drink of her wine, lunch went on and on like this till I left. Renee would say something about my appearance or what I was doing, only for me to tell her to fuck off in some sort of colorful way. Renee was like one of those pestering annoying mothers on toddlers and tiaras. Only, I was the kid that wouldn't do it and she was never able to fully force me to do what she wanted.

Once I was finished eating and pretty much done with the presence that was my mother, I got back into my car and drove back towards the loft, but got distracted as I drove through downtown. A good half of the Downtown Chicago was of nothing but high end boutiques and shops. After dropping into the likes of Banana Republic, Dior, Express, Guess and Victoria's Secret; only to pick out something she knew would please herself, and more importantly, her boys.

* * *

How to introduce you all to Jasper? How to tell you of the second man to steal my heart. The other man that I love as equally as Edward. You could say that Jasper and Edward came in a package deal. _Buy one, get one free_. On the inside and out Jasper is the complete opposite of Edward. He had wild curly blonde hair that he usually kept back in a tight bun at the back of his head. It also allowed me to see the ocean blue eyes that seemed to hypnotize me every time I looked into them. Jasper was all about keeping the peace, a real Buddha like spirit about him. Never wanted blood to be spilt around him – that was Edward's job. His chiseled jaw always had a short kept beard, never a hair out of place. He took pride in that weirdly.

"Where is he?" I nearly shouted when I walked through the door, the bags of my purchases in my hands.

When walking into the living area, I saw him sitting on the couch, a joint already lit and between his luscious pink lips. A scream of delight left my lips and dropped my bags immediately, my legs leading me towards him in a run. Jasper stood from the couch and caught me in time as I jumped into his waiting arms. His strong, Texas tan arms wrapped around me as I hugged him tightly.

"Oh, my god." I felt tears welling up to my eyes "Don't ever leave me like that ever again,"

Jasper chuckled, and set me down on my feet, his eyes staring down towards me "I won't, darlin, promise."

"You better keep that," I kissed him passionately.

His arms around my waist pulled me closer to him and his hands ran down towards my ass, gripping it tightly. _See, my boys love the ass_. A moan left my lips as I felt him take my lower lip between his teeth and slightly pull on it. Already I could feel the passion and need for him taking over, goosebumps taking over my body.

"Jasper,"

His name left my lips in a heavy whisper as his lips moved from mine down towards me neck. Soon enough he made his way down and tugged on the strap of my dress, exposing one of my breasts to him. A small whimper moan of a noise was heard coming from deep within his chest, before he took it into his mouth. My hand moved up to grip the back of his head, and I nearly collapsed in his arms from the intensity.

"Nice to see you two have said 'hello'."

My body froze for only a moment, when I heard Edward's voice. Looking over Jasper's shoulder, I saw him leaning against the open door of the terrace, beer in his hands, and a smirk on his lips. But telling by the tent in his loose pants, he was enjoying the scene. Jasper kissed my breast once more, before fully pulling away and fixing the strap of my dress. His ocean blue eyes now were mixed with gray, telling me he was just as affected as I was.

"Later," He whispered in my ear "I haven't seen you in four weeks, I will have you Bella. And it will be better for the both of, rather then later."

A moan voluntarily left my lips as he stepped back and took a seat back down on the couch, grabbing the join he set down in the ask tray. I glared towards Edward, and it only caused his smirk to widen and a laugh to leave his lips.

"You will pay for that, Cullen." I threatened "You might not be getting pussy for the length times two of your cock, and we both know that will be forever long."

The smirk was gone off his lips, and that only caused Jasper to laugh. Turning away from them both, I grabbed my bags and headed upstairs towards my bedroom. I knew they were going to be talking about the meeting they had in only a few hours. I was scared for them, as I naturally should be. The Volturi Mob & Cartel were not the ones to fuck with, or even get involved with. And the fact that they are now banging down on my boys door – it scared me more then anything in this world.

* * *

**Charlie's Note: So, this is so different for me its not even funny. But reading/watching Savages by Don Winslow has ignited my mind in no way I've ever had before. Like, immediately, I knew I wanted to do something like what Oliver Stone brought to life. Only, I'm taking it adding and subtracting things and then flipping them around. If you haven't read this book – or seen this movie, you need to get on it right fucking now.**

**Bella: Kristen Stewart/Edward: Robert Pattinson/Jasper: Aaron Johnson**

**Wanna thank my dear friend Naby for making my edit/poster for me! ****I wanna thank my wife/pre-reader Jade for being amazing and helping me with this lay out and what not. For now, don't have a BETA, but if you – or someone you know, then please message me my blog. I don't answer PMs here cause I get too fucking many. Please come and join my blog **_"bellesstories"** on tumblr (link on profile). Follow, check in, for update alerts, teasers, banners and more. thank you**_

**Charlie ~**_ tumblr: bellesstories twitter: charbelle93_


	2. Day 1 Part II

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter Two: Day One**

_Later on that night_

After going through everything I had bought, I soon found my way around the house and towards Jasper's bedroom. Even though the three of us were together, neither of us shared a bedroom together. Each of us had rooms to ourselves, our own personal space. If you walked up the stairs beside the living room, you'd find Jasper's bedroom right beside Edward's. Knocking twice on the closed door, I opened it up to see Jasper lying across his large, his arm thrown over his eyes. A soft smile went across my face as I neared him. Crawling up his bed and stopped once I reached his waist. Pulling down the blanket slightly, I was more then happy to see that he'd fallen asleep naked.

Wrapping my hand around his cock and kissing along his lower abdomen, feeling his muscles contracting beneath his skin. I felt him harden and heard him moan softly, slowly starting to wake from his sleep. Pulling back from him, I watched as his eyes fluttered open and then looked down towards me in confusion, before the same lustful look in his eyes from before soon swirled in his ocean baby blues.

"Fuck," Jasper moaned "Bella,"

I moaned around him as I took him deep within my mouth, feeling him reach down and grab the back of my head. Gently guiding me as I pleased him with my mouth. My hand was wrapped around what I couldn't fit into my mouth, feeling him thrust slightly every time I squeezed along the base of his cock. I love the feeling of him hardening in my mouth, the power of feel as I bob my head up and down, feeling him grip my hair. Before he could finish, I pull back, and pull my little dress over my head.

"You wanna cum in my mouth?" I moved to straddle his waist "Or my pussy?"

"In you,"

He moved towards me and grabbed my waist, pulling me straddle his waist. My chest is thrust up towards his mouth as his hands coast down and soon enough find my clit. I grip his shoulders tightly as he teases me and move against his manipulations. He curses lowly beneath his breath, before he took my breast into his awaiting mouth.

"Yes, Jasper" I gasped as he slipped his fingers into my warmth.

"God, Bella." Jasper flipped me onto my back, before replacing his fingers with mouth.

A loud gasp left my lips as he began to eat me out, my hands moving towards my breasts, tugging on the erect nipples. My sounds of pleasure were loud and filled with his name as I came into his mouth.

"Oh, Jasper…my sweet Jasper…" I moaned "Fuck me,"

Jasper was always sweet and gentle in his love making. That what he called it 'love making'. It was never fucking, or sex with him – it was love. He moved between my legs and slowly thrust into me, his cock sinking deep within in my tight cunt. My arm wrapped around his neck as our hips moved against each other, my hip moving up against his to feel his pubic bone rub against my clit. Our breaths mingled together as we made love, our bodies tight and close together. My hand moved up and cupped his cheek, before kissing him passionately. A small orgasm washed over my body, and I tightened around his member, him moaning against my lips.

"You feel so fucking good, Bella." Jasper moaned, looking down towards me, his eyes filled with lust. "Loving the feeling of you hot cunt, yes!"

My head fell back as his movements became a little more erratic, a little rougher at some points. He kissed along my exposed neck, and my hands moved down his back, scrapping along the skin.

"Oh. Jasper, my sweet Jasper." I whimpered.

The feeling of him being 'mine' seemed to take over. How I was the one he wanted, and needed, craved me just much as I did him. It was me he wants to fuck, no one else, and it was my eyes he was looking into as we both came hard, gripping tightly onto one another.

"Jasper!" I screamed his name as it washed over me.

Jasper began to kiss my lips lightly and lovingly as we both came down from the highs of our climax. My arms wrapped around his neck, lightly playing with his hair. Jasper pulled away, and smiled down towards me, a look of pure sexual satisfaction all over his face. The two of us laid there just holding each other, neither of us wanting to move or separate.

"I've missed this," He whispered

"You should leave less," I lightly caressed his cheek "We miss you here,"

"Not sure the General and mom would like that," He sighed and rested his head on my chest, "They complain enough that I don't come down there to see them, and with Rose having the baby soon…"

He left the sentence hanging, and knew enough of his parents to know that he was stressing about it. Jasper was from the heart of Texas, a real southern boy, and when he moved here to Chicago – you could say Mr. & Mrs. Whitlock weren't exactly happy. Now the reason Jasper is gone so often, lately, is because his older sister Rosalie is pregnant with his first nephew. My hand ran aimlessly through his hair, and we both laid there in each others arms.

* * *

Later that evening Edward and Jasper left for the "meeting" they had with the Volturi. I didn't go, but seeing as I must tell you the whole story of this nightmare that became my life, then you need to know what happened in that meeting. So, I'm going to tell you what I know of what happened – and it's about 90% of it.

Edward and Jasper left, but not without back-up. They weren't stupid, so some of the buddies he knew from his Navy SEAL days. When they pulled up to the hotel, they already knew three snipers were in place in case anything went wrong, all under Edward's control. As expected, when walking into the hotel room, they were greeted by two larger men standing just inside the door. They didn't speak, just pointed towards the dining area where two other men were waiting, a laptop between them and a video camera pointed towards Jasper and Edward.

"I thought this was a meeting, not a video conference." Edward spoke

"Please, Mr. Cullen & Mr. Whitlock, take a seat."

Jasper looked towards Edward and gave him a look, a look that said '_Not tonight, calm you ass down_'. The both of them took the seat across from the gentleman; one was older, and looked as bloated as a god damn balloon. His suit was designer, but had a knock off Rolex watch. His thinning black hair was swept back in a comb-over type fashion. He looked like a fucking joke to both Jasper and Edward, but they didn't let it show. The other, now he looked bad ass and scary enough to know not to fuck with him. His piercing blue eyes contrasted with his dark hair and slightly tan skin. Unlike his friend, he was fit, and obviously worked out. His suit was designer also, but that was _not_ a fake Rolex on his wrist.

"Thank you, gentleman for coming." The bloated one began to speak "I'm Cortez, and this is Aro. We are both here to…represent the one you'll be working for."

"And where are they?" Jasper asked

"The reason for the video conference," Aro spoke, his eyes glaring towards Edward "They are able to hear and see everything that you are doing, so make sure to smile big for them boys."

Jasper instantly felt uncomfortable of not seeing the face of the person that called them in. To not see the face of the one that sent them that horrifying video.

"Now," Cortez spoke "Lets get down to business. The work that you boys do is very…impressive to say the least. But it also seems to be cutting in with the Volturi business. Now, usually, we would get rid of the competition. But, instead, we see you as more of an asset, then a problem."

"What are we talking about here? You want us to join you?" Edward asked

"In a way, instead of selling to the little punks that you do – you'll be selling to us, and only us." Cortez explained "We would pay you 10k a pound with the first deal being 10lbs. How does that sound to you boys?"

"$100,00 are you kidding me?" Edward snapped

"Edward…"

"No, Jazz – " Edward interrupted, already felling the war inside himself boiling over "They is more then half of what we would usually make for 10lbs."

Jasper pushed his chair back and grabbed Edward's shoulder, pulling him away from the table, and telling the men before him that they would need a minute. Edward glared towards them before following Jasper out towards the terrace, closing the door behind him. Remember, 99% of the business was peaceful, and that part was Jasper. The other 1% was Edward. The hot head, the muscle, the one that was around encase anything went wrong – and Edward could feel that this was going anything but right. But being Jasper, he didn't want to see bullets flying they would've if they didn't step out for only a minute.

"Do you have any idea what the fuck you are doing?" Jasper spoke angrily towards Edward "You don't fuck around with these men, they are only looking for one simple reason to put lead in both our brains – don't give them that reason, Edward."

"You are willing to take $100,000 for 10lbs. That's bullshit and you know it. We aren't taking that fucking deal."

"Do you know what will happen if we don't," Jasper asked "They kill us, and Bella is left alone. Do you want that? Huh? Do you want to leave her behind with nothing?"

Jasper struck a cord, and he knew that. It wasn't that I wouldn't be the same for Jasper, I would, but with Edward – it was different. It's hard to describe. My relationship with my boys is different. The need and want that I have, and they for me, is different. Jasper knew that if he reminded Edward of what would happen to me if they were ever gone, brought him back to focus. They both knew getting into this business that there was always a possibility that they would get shot and killed – but never did they want to leave me behind. And I never wanna leave them, it was the one thing we all three had in common.

"No," Edward spoke, visibly calming down "But we aren't taking that. That deal is shit. We kill them, we have Aaron, Seth and Jacob just waiting to but a bullet in these guys brains."

Jasper shook his head "I don't like that, and you know it Edward. Let's just…see first. Then you can kill them if shit gets ugly. But _only_ when shit gets ugly."

The two of them walked back into the room, and watched as all the eyes fell on them. They didn't take a seat like before, no; they just stood behind the desk looking down towards the men in front of them.

"We have decided that we will no longer, be taking the deal…" Jasper spoke "We think it would be better to focus on other projects, then this one, so tell your boss – they don't have to worry about the competition."

"Other business?" Aro looked between them "What would this other business be?"

"My families, in Texas, nothing was final until now." Jasper spoke and looked towards Edward "Something a little greener, better for people and the environment."

Aro was not the kind of man that you should try to fool. He knew what Jasper was telling him was bullshit. But without proof, he wasn't able to do a thing about it. He glared between Jasper and Edward, before nodding his head.

"Well, we aren't able to stop you boys from backing out." Aro stood up, and buttoned the jacket he wore "But please, if you change your mind, call us – and tell us."

"We will. But not with that 'fuck you' offer you gave us." Edward spoke

* * *

Cecilia Vanchenza-Volturi sat behind her desk looking over the video Aro had just brought to her, a snare permanently on her face as she heard Edward speak at the end. _'Fuck you' offer_. Reaching forward she pulled the top of the laptop down and looked up towards Aro, the only one of her men that she truly trusted. Well, she should, he's her brother.

"Well, that was just disrespectful,." Cecilia spoke, reaching for the wine glass she was nursing before Aro brought her the video footage. "We are going to have to fix that."

"I agree its complete bullshit that all of a sudden they would drop out of the business. It's a cover up. I'm sure you'd agree that it's a cover-up, for they will run."

Cecilia nodded "I do agree. Watch them, brother; I wanna know everything about them. Where they live, who they are fucking, where they like to hang out – I want their fucking weaknesses and strengths."

And this, ladies and gents, was where my clock started to click.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: Holy shit, batman! I wasn't expecting the response that this got and I'm glad that you all loved it and want more. And I have plenty up my sleeve.**

**Many wanna know where I got "Savages" and I got it for cheap at Barnes and Noble. Check Amazon, that's all I can do to help, I'm sorry.**

**Still looking for a BETA, if you know a good one, please let me know**

**Also, I literally just finished Savages today during class, and HOLY MOTHERFUCKER OF ALL ENDINGS - it was confusing. But I'm choosing only ONE of the endings from the movie version as mine. One ends with death, the other doesn't.**

**tumblr: bellesstories**

**twitter: charbelle93**


	3. Day 2

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter Three: Day Two**

_Later on that night_

My boys knew better then to wait around and see what the Volturi were going to do. They had a plan way before they even walked into that hotel, incase anything didn't go as they thought. And that plan, was to run. Most people nowadays thought that if you ran from something, you ultimately were a pussy. But if you really knew why Jasper and Edward were doing this, then you would call them smart, and tell them to run as fast as they fucking could.

But there were some things that needed to be done before they left. First, packing – naturally, and then we had to transfer the money so many times it became untraceable. Edward and Jasper would have to call Ben, the head guy down at the warehouse, and get him to sell and bag everything. It had to look like a fucking ghost town in hours. Everything left behind in Chicago had to look like Jasper and Edward never existed – and that included me.

"You're leaving?" I spoke, and the feeling of lead hitting the pit of my heart sank deep within me. Just saying those words felt like acid on my tongue.

Jasper nodded "Things didn't go as planned with the Volturi, we have targets on our back now, and we have to get out of here before they can make a move on us. Ben's already set transfers for us in a town just outside of Paris for us; we leave by the end of the week."

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me," I spat

I didn't know what to think or do. I was feeling too man emotions at once and couldn't handle any of this. It was anger, sadness, anxiety and depression all at once. My heart felt as if it was going to jump out of my throat and land on the floor at any second.

"Bella," Edward reached across and gently grabbed my hand, as he sat to my right and Jasper directly in front of me on the coffee table "You need to go and stay with Renee,"

My eyes widened and looked towards him "No…no…NO!"

I shot off the couch and paced quickly away from them both. From behind me I could hear Edward let out a loud sigh and Jasper whisper something lowly to him. The tears I was fighting before was now flowing freely down my face, not even caring that my make-up was now most likely ruined. The thought of being without Jasper, or Edward was enough to make my heart stop. But with the suggestion of them leaving me both – that fucking killed me.

"I'm not going to back to that fucking psychopath again. No, no…I'm not…" I shook her head "I'm coming with you,"

Jasper walked toward me, his blue eyes looking down towards me "Baby, if you stay with us, if they ever found us – you would be in danger."

"So you leave me here?" I shouted "Yes, that's fucking genius."

"Bella…calm down, please." Edward spoke from the couch,

He wasn't looking towards me, instead, his eyes focused down on the ground before him. His knuckles were white as he tightened on his knee into a tight fist. Jasper walked closer to me, and brought me into his arms, kissing me lightly on the forehead. Like always, Jasper was able to calm me down.

"We love you, Bella. You know that right?" I nodded my head that was tucked into the crook of his neck, crying on his shoulder "We are doing this to protect you. It would _kill_ us if something happened to you. It's just for a year, just till the heat calms down."

"I can't go back to her, Jazz," I whispered "I just can't…after everything, you really think I'm going back to that bitch?"

"Bella, we are leaving at the end of the week," Edward spoke abruptly, standing from the couch, "Everything is set and ready for our leave, you can't stay here in this house. They know where we live. Damn it, just…"

He didn't say anymore, just turned and left up towards his bedroom. Most would think that Edward was heartless. I was crying in Jasper's arms, and Edward just left towards his bedroom. But the truth behind it was, Edward was never a man to let you see him cry.

* * *

Only an hour later, I was in my room packing my things away to go and live with Renee. I was dreading it; my mother and I were oil and water. Lunch was nothing with us, which was us being civil, the thought of being with her and Phil for a year or more was more like prison. But I understood where Edward and Jasper were coming from, they wanted to keep me safe, and a part of me was thankful. The other, heart broken.

The tears continued to flow as I took down photos, packed away clothes and marked away furniture to be shipped to Renee's. A knock was heard on the open bedroom door, and turning around I saw that it was Edward. Quickly I reached up and wiped away the tears, but it was nearly useless. The wall from before was crumbled down and he stared towards me, his eyes like Jasper's before. Sad, heartbreaking and not helping when it came to trying to stop crying.

"You know why we are doing this…right?" He asked his voice hard and trying to cover emotion. But I could see right through it.

I nodded my head "I'm not happy about it. I want to be with you, and Jasper."

"I know, I know" He walked towards me and caressed my cheeks softly, wiping away the tears "This is hard for us both, we don't wanna leave you. But putting you in danger is out of the question."

"Will we at least talk? See each other?" I asked "Or are we going a whole fucking year without each other."

"No," Edward smirked softly "We are for sure going to be able to see each other, if things go perfectly; we are going to send for you, Bella. We won't be able to survive without you there."

I nodded my head and whipped away the tears left on my cheek; soon I felt his finger tips sweeping across my cheeks, before looking up towards him. Edward kissed me softly on the lips, and pulled me closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. When we pulled away, I was left almost breathless. Edward just stood there and held me, and I tried to make the feeling of his arms wrapped around me a permanent one.

* * *

"I wanna go out tonight,"

After crying, packing, more crying and finally just accepting the fact that I was going straight back to my personal hell, I got up and dressed and decided I was going to enjoy that last few days I had with my men. After a shower, I blew out my hair till it was slightly wavy and then did my make-up. The moment I slipped on my tight black mini I kept in my closet, the decision to go out entered my mind.

"Where?" Edward asked, his eyes glued to my legs, which were fully exposed by the shortness of my dress, and looked like the legs of a model in the heels I was wearing.

"Eclipse. I'm feeling slutty, and I need to dance…let's go."

Jasper looked toward Edward, and it was like they were silently talking with each other with their eyes, before getting up and getting ready for the night. A small triumphed smile covered my ruby lips as I walked over to the bar and took a seat at the stool. I didn't take long till they came back. As usual, Edward was in his favorite color; black, from head to toe. The tattoos on his left forearm exposed. A large cross surrounded by sparrows, roses and other intricate designs. Jasper wore a pair of fitted dark wash jeans and a v-neck t-shirt that showed off every fucking muscle imaginable. I didn't let it hide as my eyes traveled down each other their bodies.

"Lets go," I smiled, hopping off the stool.

After a short cab drive to down town, the three of us headed into Eclipse. It was a new club opened up in downtown Chicago. The moment we walked in we were sat at a table near the stage. _Did I mention that Eclipse was a gentleman's club_? The loud music of the club vibrated against my ears as we all sat at our table.

"I want something strong," I shouted over the music towards the nearly naked waitress that stood before our table "Surprise me."

"Two beers," Edward spoke, his eyes solely on me and not the waitress.

She left quickly and headed towards the bar for our drinks. I smiled between the both of them.

"Bella, why are we here?" Edward asked

"I told you, I was feeling _slutty_. What's sluttier then a strip club?"

"This isn't you," Jasper whispered in my ear. "Why don't we go somewhere nice? Have dinner together?"

I shook my head "I like it here, I wanna stay here."

* * *

Two hours, two rounds of shots and a margarita her head was spinning. Both Jasper and Edward danced with Bella, but soon returned to the table. They weren't much of dancers. Jasper watched on, a little worried, he knew that she would take the news badly – but never to the point to where she'd wanna do nothing but dance and drink. Edward was just as worried.

"You said that she'd take it badly, but not this…badly." Edward spoke, his eyes focused on Bella.

"We can't back out, she has to stay here." Jasper muttered, bringing his drink towards his lips.

"I know that, but still, do we have to leave her with Renee?"

Renee and Bella were bad together. Edward and Jasper didn't know much about Bella's mother except for the fact that she was a crazy woman that wanted nothing more then to control her daughter. Jasper and Edward watched on as they watched Bella dance with one of the strippers. She was drunk, obviously, and both of them found it slightly amusing. A comical Bella, was usually a drunken Bella.

"We better get her before she starts taking off her clothes," Edward chuckled

"Do you really think she would?"

A cheer caught both of their attentions and looked to see Bella was now on stage with the same stripper she was with before. Both men's eyes went wide as they watched Bella begin to dance on the pool, her leg hitched up on the pool, and spinning around it. The small crowd around cheered as she put on a little show. Her back pressed against the pool, and she slowly slid down, her eyes focused on the table Edward and Jasper sat at.

"Yeah, we better get her."

Both Jasper and Edward nearly jumped from their seats as they walked across the floor and towards the girl on the stage. Jasper stepped up first and gently grabbed Bella from the stage, earning a few boo's from the men below. She giggled and wrapped her arm around Jasper as she stumbled slightly down the stairs.

"We're heading home," He whispered in her ear.

"Are we?" She quirked an eye brow.

"Come on, Bella." Jasper spoke, nodding towards Edward, the three of them walking out of the club.

* * *

"Where are they now?"

Aro sighed softly into the phone as he parked his car outside the house he knew Edward and Jasper own, well, owned. Alec beside him rolled down the passenger side window and lit a cigarette. Being the new guy in the Volturi mafia was stressful. But it was expected of him, since he was Aro's nephew. He never thought that this would be his life, he tried to stay far from it. But his wife, Heidi, was expecting and they need the cash. This was the fastest way to get.

"Home. They've got some whore with them?"

"A whore?" Cecilia questions "Whose cock does she suck?"

Aro looked out the windshield as the cab stopped in the driveway and the three of them stumbled out the back seat in laughs. As they walked up the driveway and towards the large home. The girl, Aro had never seen her before. But a whore, she was not. She was beautiful, there was no denying it.

"No, no whore. Rich girl?" Aro continued to watch "On whose cock she sucks, it looks like both."

That intrigued Cecilia. She liked that, but knew that this was something for her advantage.

"She's their weakness," Cecilia laughed "So fucking predictable, a girl. Follow her, I want her and you will get her for me."

"How do you want this handled? I could go in there right now and kill them all"

As that sentence left his lips, the light up stairs turned on, and then was slowly dimmed.

"No, we have to teach these boys a lesson. A long lesson. Stay there, and when the girl is alone, you take you…you bring her here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Cecilia." Aro spoke, a little disappointed he wasn't able to get this done and over with quickly.

"Thank you, brother. Keep me updated."

Aro pulled the phone from his ear and hung up, disconnecting the call with his sister. He relaxed back into the car seat and looked towards the boy beside him.

"We're going to be here for a while. But why don't you call Marcus and tell him to get the boys ready. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Alec nodded and flicked the remains of his cigarette out the window, rolling it up afterwards and pulled out his phone. Aro turned away from the boy, and half listened as he talked to Marcus, and looked towards the house, wondering what exactly was going on inside.

* * *

Jasper, Edward and I nearly stumbled into my bedroom and fell onto the bed in a fit of giggles. While we were gone my furniture was moved out along with everything else packed away in boxes. At the moment, the only thing remaining in my bedroom was the mattress, blankets and pillows left behind. My head rested on Edward's stomach, as Jasper stood up and dimmed the lighting of the room and quickly lit a joint that was tucked away in his back pocket.

He knelt down beside me and took a long drag, before leaning over me. Opening my mouth slightly, I inhaled all the smoke he blew our, feeling the high taking over me quickly. A small moan left my lips as I held it in as long as I could. The burn of the smoke both painful and intoxicating. Moving to lean over Edward, I did the same to him as Jasper had done to me. The whole action within its self was erotic.

Falling back into the bed, I soon felt the tension and need for sexual release take over my body. Remember what I told you about Edward and Jasper's cannabis? How it was 'sex pot' and made you do things you wouldn't normally do, or something you only see in the porno's? Well, keep that in mind as I tell you of what happens next.

Slowly, I reached down and pulled the black dress I was wearing off, lying in only black lacy boy shorts and matching bra. Jasper placed the joint between my lips and I took it willingly, and soon felt Jasper kissing around my neck and making his way down. I could feel his lips on every cell of my body, making the intensity just that more pleasurable.

"Jasper," I spoke is a soft whisper, smoking passing through my lips and mingling through the air "I love you, guys, so much…"

"We know, baby."

Down by my legs I felt Edward lightly tracing the skin on the inside of my thigh, moving closer and closer to the one place I truly wanted him to touch. I whimpered lowly and grabbed Jasper and kissed him eagerly, and moved my hands down to remove his shirt from his body. Jasper reached around and removed my bra, while I felt Edward remove the boy shorts.

Pushing Jasper onto his back and tugging on his jeans and removing them, before kissing him softly on the lips. I knelt up on the bed and moved towards Edward, doing the same to him as I did Jasper. Edward laid back and pulled me over to straddle his waist, and I could feel his hand coast down and tease me slowly. Our lips collided as I felt him slowly thrust his fingers inside my hot core.

"Fuck,"

I pulled from Edward and looked over my shoulder towards Jasper and saw him stroking himself as he watched Edward and I together. I smirked towards him and patted the area beside me on the mattress. Once he moved to lie beside Edward, I wrapped my hand around his hard cock and began to stroke him, hearing him curse lowly. Edward pulled me towards his chest, and soon replaced his fingers with his cock. We both let out a cry of pleasure.

"Edward, yes…"

From behind, I felt Jasper, as he grabbed my hips and teased my asshole, before thrusting into me. Edward froze beneath me as Jasper sunk deep within me. A new height of pleasure took over my body as I felt them both begin to move in unison within me. My hand reached out and around Jasper, with my other for Edward. I could hear Jasper moan in my ear as he held me tightly, his hands palming my tits.

"Yes! Ah!" I screamed as my climax neared "Edward! Jasper! Fuck…me"

All of us moaned loudly as our orgasm hit, and I felt them both spill their seed inside me. I continued to moan as I fell onto Edward's chest, panting and hearing my own heartbeat in my ears. Our bodies were covered in a sheet of sweat and the smell of sex was in the air. I felt Jasper thrust out of me, and I whimpered slightly from the loose of having them both inside me. He kissed up my back, and then softly kissed me on the lips, before moving to lie down on the bed. I kissed Edward passionately before getting up and running to the bathroom connected to my bedroom to clean myself up.

* * *

I grabbed Jasper's t-shirt from the ground and quickly threw it back on before moving back down onto the bed between them both. Edward to my left, Jasper to my right. I laid my head on Jasper's chest, and brought Edward's arm around me so that I was wrapped in both their warm. The high from before was slowly falling down and now I was in the aftermath. The bubble of Euphoria.

"That was…" I couldn't finish my sentence "fuck…I can't even put words to it."

"All I know is…I was about three seconds from being gay with Jasper." Edward chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh either, I felt and heard Jasper laughing too. I sighed happily and relaxed more into both their arms.

"When is the official day you are leaving?" I asked, a whisper of sadness in my voice.

"Friday." Damn, it was Wednesday, well, technically, Thursday morning.

"I wish I was going with you, instead of staying here."

"We know, love." Edward kissed the back of my neck softly "We don't want to leave you here. But the Volturi don't know about our relationship, thankfully."

"How do you know that for sure?" I turned and looked towards him "How do we know for certain if you'll be able to slip away, no trace? Huh? Can you grantee to me that I won't be getting a call saying they've found your bodies? Can you do that?"

Edward shook his head and then softly kissed my forehead.

"We're going to be fine," Jasper spoke, reassurance in his voice, "You're going to be fine."

And even Jasper couldn't shut the fucking voice in the back of my head up.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: **So, all three pre-written stories are up, the next one will be in about a week, maybe less or more. Depends on how work and school come into factor. I hope you enjoyed the lemon, some of you predicted it before it even happened. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they bring smiles to my face.

**tumblr:** _bellesstories_

**twitter:** _charbelle93_


	4. Day 3: The Devil's Day

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter Four: Day Three**

_The Devil's Day_

After the night we all had last night, it wasn't a surprise to me that _I_ had slept in past noon. My hangover wasn't as bad and rough as I was expecting either. If anything more, I was sore between the legs for our fucking last night. Looking around my depressingly empty bedroom, I saw that neither of the boys had stayed in late. So, reaching into one of my duffle bags, I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a low v-neck t-shirt and a matching pair of lingerie. From downstairs, the ever bearing noise of knocking, banging and talking was heard. The movers must be here. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs and facing the music. This was all becoming a reality.

As I descended the stairs, I saw Ben, Jacob, Seth and few other guys moving around the house. The living room was empty except for a long table set up with computers and one lone printer. A little confused on what exactly was going on, I walked over to Jasper, who was leaning against the railing of the balcony, which looked over the backyard.

"What's going on?" I asked softly, moving to stand beside him closely "Where is Edward?"

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side, out of site and ear of the boys in the living room. His eyes were wide and filled with worry as he looked down towards me.

"There was a van sitting out of the house when Ben pulled up this morning."

"Ok? What does that have to do with us?" I asked

"It was an unmarked van, and…we are suspecting the Volturi are watching us. Meaning they might know we are running."

My blood ran cold and stopped dead in my chest.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" I spoke, panic in my voice, my blood coursing through my veins as my heart pumped it at 100mph.

"Edward is with Sam right now negotiating with them, making them believe that we are in this, but truthfully we won't be." Jasper sighed and lightly touched my arm "We are going to do this so that we _all_ can leave without then detecting anything."

I nodded, understanding him completely "What are we going to do?"

"You're going to the Detroit house and staying there, going with Renee isn't something that we see is going to protect you now that the Volturi suspect us. The house isn't in our name, so it'll be good. Michigan is a place they won't suspect, so you'll go there with Jared and Aaron."

The Detroit house, with Jared and Aaron, to me that was a fucking improvement from living with Renee, the woman was a psychopath and I wanted to stay as far from her as possible. Jared and Aaron were a couple of the many men Edward stayed in contact with from his NAVY SEAL days. I trusted them with watching over me, and it was obvious that Jasper and Edward did also. They were trained men and – if they wanted – could protect the fucking president if they applied for the damn job. I was a little disappointed that Jasper didn't change the plan so that I would be going with them. The beach house in Michigan was going to be boring without them there, but I had to bare it for the sake of being safe. _Fuck_.

"When do I leave?" I asked, moving to lean against the railing "I'm guessing soon?"

"The moment Edward comes back, you'll be take a flight to Detroit"

I nodded my head and looked down towards my feet, my bare feet against the cold tiled floor of the balcony. Jasper stood before, shifting from one foot towards the other, and I know he was watching and waiting for my reaction.

"Will you come? Or are you still going to Paris?" I asked, not lifting my eyes to his.

"Paris, we are going to Paris still." He whispered "But we'll come and get you, one day, this isn't a forever thing, B."

"I know…I know…It just fucking sucks." I chuckled with false humor "I told Edward not to do this, to not even think about talking with them, and look where it got us? Targets on your heads and me getting separated from the pack."

"This will pass, I promise you."

Jasper pulled me towards his chest and held me tightly, tucking his head into the crook on my neck and kissing the exposed skin slightly. My arms wrapped around his torso, and my hands grabbed at the back of his shirt, not wanting to ever let go. We stood like for a while, before he pulled back and kissed me lovingly on the lips, causing me to whimper slightly.

He stepped out of my arms, and I watched as he walked back into the house, his shoulders slumped and head hung down. Jasper was just as regretful about this as I was. Unlike Edward, Jasper was always someone that was easy to read. Once I knew that he was inside, and out of ear shot, I pulled iPhone from my back pocket and quickly dialed Renee's number. Of course, naturally, she didn't answer. So instead of personally telling her that I was no longer going to need her spare bedroom, I left a voicemail telling her I was moving and shaking up with friends. I was very careful on not telling her where. If I told that woman I was even thinking of leaving the Chicago area, she'd try her damndest to not have me leave.

* * *

An hour later I stood in the garage and watched as a few of the men packed some things into the van we'd be taking to the airport. My suitcases and pillow were already in the trunk, my carry on slung on my shoulder as I stood beside the unmarked, plain soccer mom van. In case the Volturi were still watching, Jasper and Edward didn't want me leaving to look suspicious. I turned and saw Jared slam the trunk door shut, and he looked towards me with a smile.

"We'll be heading out in twenty, might wanna say your good-bye's now."

I nodded my head, and smiled weakly "Thanks, Jared."

I opened the back sliding door open, slipping my bag into my seat, before turning towards the open garage door towards the main part of the house. The set up in the living room was still there, and I could see Jasper, Edward, Sam and some of the others running around to trying to figure out whatever the fuck were working on. Probably last minute things before they left. I cleared my throat, not trusting my voice since I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes with my throat closing up. My boys head snapped up towards me, and instantly they knew that it was time for me to leave.

"I-We are…we are leaving in twenty…thought I'd…"

Edward whispered something to Sam, before rushing towards me. The cry slipped through my lips as he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to his chest. I could feel him leading me out of the view of everyone, making our good-bye private. I could feel my back press against a wall as I clung to Edward.

"Don't cry…don't cry, love." Edward whispered softly in my voice "You know it breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I don't wanna go," I cried into his chest "I don't wanna leave you."

"I don't want you to go. But I need you safe Bella; I need to know you are safe." Edward pulled back and whipped my cheeks before kissing my forehead "It would kill me to see something, anything, happen to you."

"Promise me that you will at least text, call, Skype anything to where I can have contact with you twice a day." I whispered, my voice cracking slightly

"I promise."

Edward caressed my face before kissing me passionately. It was a kiss that made my heart skip a beat my goosebumps erupt all over my skin. He lingered for a moment before he left, and Jasper came to say his good-bye. The goodbye for him was similar to Edward's, making him promise the same as I did Edward. Just as Jared said, I was in the van no more then twenty minutes later and heading towards the airport. My tear were dried and I watched out the back window as both Jasper and Edward disappeared.

A little less then an hour later, I found myself off a plane and headed towards another van as Aaron got the luggage for the three of us. I was tired and exhausted from all my crying, worrying and just having to go through this bullshit. I got into the backseat as Aaron pushed a large trolley towards the van and popping open the back trunk.

"How long till we get to the house?" I asked, a yawn escaping me.

"Twenty minute or so, not far," Jared smiled

Once everything, and everyone, was in the car – Jared pulled from the curb and headed towards the home Edward and Jasper owned here in Detroit. The home they owned was in the older part of Detroit, where the homes were built around 1901 and a little younger. The house was bought for me, since Detroit was my original home. I moved to Chicago after Renee divorced my father Charlie when I was 8. But, till I was about 15, I spent my summers here. Charlie is dead now, and there was no longer a reason for me to come back, till now.

The house was protected by a large iron gate that needed a certain code to unlock it. When you got past the gate, you went up a drive way towards a large two story white brick home that was built in 1924. From the street it looked like a normal home, but on the inside, Jasper and Edward went a little overboard with the decorating. After pulling into the garage, I hoped out and told the boy that I was heading up for a nap, and nearly raced up towards my bedroom.

My bedroom was deep lavender with a detailed ceiling, a large chandelier hanging in the center. Jasper told me that this place was my castle, and this was my 'Queen' room. So, my bed was a large poster bed with black lace drappings behind the headboard. My bedding was pure white with soft lavender detailing around the edges. I sighed happily when I sank deep into to overly stuffed mattress. It felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. Just as my consciousness was starting the slip, my iPhone rang from inside my sweatshirt pocket, rolling onto my side, I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I yawned

"Did you get there safe?"

I sat up a little bit and smiled when I recognized the voice immediately. _Edward_.

"Yes," I smiled "We got here perfectly, flight was fine, and everything here is fine."

"Good." Edward muttered something to someone on the other side "Jasper say's 'hi'. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok,"

"Thank you." I yawned again "I'm really sleepy, call you when I wake?"

"Please." Edward paused "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Tell Jasper the same for me?"

"Always."

And I was out before I even hit the 'end call' button.

* * *

_Back in Chicago ~_

"She ok?" Jasper asked Edward as they sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

Jasper's eyes were focused on the computer screen before him, looking up information, as much as was available, on the Volturi. Mostly the things that came up were newspaper articles about the crimes and death they were allegedly a part of. Behind him, Ben and Jacob were working on setting up an account for Bella, and then sending it around the world a few times so that the Volturi wouldn't find her.

"Yeah. She's fine, but tired." Edward spoke "She said she'd call the moment she woke."

"This is what's best for her, Edward. Don't go thinking different."

"I know, but I feel like we're missing something."

Jasper turned from the laptop "Like what?"

"I don't know…but this seems too easy. Like we are looking about this all wrong, and at some point, something is going to happen."

"Get that out of your head." Jasper spoke, almost as an order "We have to have a clear head about this, or else we will screw up."

"That's the problem, Jazz. I feel like we've already fucked up."

* * *

_Back in Detroit ~_

It had to of been a few hours till I finally woke up, when I sat up, I saw that it was nearly dark out. A loud bang was heard from down the stairs and it was so loud – I jumped slightly, and then got out of bed. It sounded like - - a gun shot. After another was heard, along with shouting and screaming, panic shot through my body and I grabbed my iPhone, dialing the last number I called.

"Bella?"

"Edward! I-I…" another shot was heard, and I screamed slightly "I think someone is here, I keep hearing gunshots."

"Where are Jared and Aaron?"

"Downstairs? I don't know. I-I heard something when I woke up and…Edward, I'm scared."

"Listen to me Bella." Edward spoke, his voice eerily calm, "Go to my bedroom, and grab the gun from the nightstand. Take the safety off and get in my closet."

"I-I…I don't wanna go…"

"Bella, you need to do this, understand?" He interrupted

"Yes," I cried.

I quickly walked towards the doorway, and slowly opened the door. When I had the door open enough to where I could look out the hall, I saw no one and heard nothing. The staircase that led down towards the main level of the house was cleared. Quickly I ran out the door and across the hall toward Edward's bedroom. But just was I was half-way there, I heard voices.

"Where is she?" a hard whispered voice spoke

"I'm not telling you."

Jared? I got down onto my hands and knees onto the carpeted floor and moved towards the banister that looked down over the main entrance and living room. My eyes widened as I saw Jared, blood trickling down the side of his face, while two men with their backs to me stood over them. They were tall and muscular dressed in all black. My heart was in my throat as Jared's eyes connected with mine. I could feel the tears in my eyes, and already making their way down my cheeks.

"Where is the girl?" One of the men asked

"I-I'm not telling you,"

"We will get her sooner or later; your boys crossed our boss, disrespected her, and are you willing to die for them?"

Jared nodded, turning his eyes away from me "I would die for them. They are my brothers."

The man off to the left raised his hands and placed a gun to Jared's head. My eyes widened in horror as the trigger was pulled, and Jared's lifeless body dropped to the floor. I had to place my hand over my mouth to muffle the terrified scream that escaped my lungs. Quickly I backed away from the banister and ran into Edward's bedroom. Then I remembered, Edward was still on the phone with me. I grabbed it quickly and placed it to my ear.

"Their here," I cried "They are here Edward and they killed Jared. I-I saw…oh, god."

"Bella," Edward spoke, his voice rushed "Get the fucking gun and I want you to shot if they come near you. Do you hear me? You need to shoot."

From behind me, I heard the click of a gun, and then the hot metal pressed to the back of my head. My breath hitched and I froze immediately.

"Don't even think about it girlie." A man with a thick accent spoke "Now, give me the phone."

My shaky hand rose up and gave the phone to him; I never saw his face, for his stood behind me, the gun still to my head. I squeezed my eyes tightly, knowing my death was coming, and praying that Jasper and Edward would be ok without me here.

"Hello, who am I speaking to?" The man asked "No, I'm sorry; she's unable to come to the phone right now. But do know this, Mr. Cullen. We have the girl, and she will be coming with us, in about two hours you'll be getting a video message with our Boss. Did you really think you could fool us, did you really think we wouldn't see past all of your bullshit? Well, now you must pay the price, Mr. Cullen. Make sure Mr. Whitlock knows the same."

And the same time he pressed the 'end call' button. A large object was whacked into the back of my head, knocking my unconscious.

* * *

_Back in Chicago ~_

Edward stared down at his phone, the color drawn from his face, and the look of pure horror across his face. Jasper stood before him, waiting for his friend to tell him what was going on. But Edward petrified too much, he couldn't speak.

"Edward…Edward…Ed!" Jasper smacked the table in front of his friend, literally snapping him back into the present "What the fuck happened?"

"They've got her…" He chocked out, the feeling and urge to throw up washing over him; his face paled so much it was looking green.

Jasper looked at Edward and felt like time was standing still. They've got her. He didn't need Edward to clarify, he knew who _they _were. He stumbled back slightly and collapsed into the chair behind him. An hour ago everyone had left; he and Edward prepared to leave in only a few hours for an early flight to Paris. But now, they weren't going any where. No. Now they needed to fight and get Bella back.

"They killed Aaron and Jared. She…she watched them put a fucking bullet in Jared's skull, Jasper." Edward chocked out, trying to fight the nausea.

Jasper tried to stay calm, he had to, and they had to figure this out with a clear head. A fucked up, panicked motherfucker wasn't going to help them. But the harder the tried, the harder the emotions hit back. _Maybe now we should break down? Not later_?

"They've got her, Jazz, they…fuck…"

Edward rushed towards the sink and emptied his stomach, while Jasper just sat there in complete shock, not really knowing what to do at the moment. He pushed his chair back and walked towards the phone and dialed Jacob's number, only telling him to get his ass back to the house, before hanging up. Edward gagged into the sink, before pulling back, rinsing his mouth out. In the rarest moment, Jasper let out an angered scream and punched the wall beside him, causing a softball sized hole into the wall. He wasn't ashamed to show the fact he was crying, as he turned toward his friend, his brother with fire in his eyes.

"We have to think, we have to fucking get a head of this." Edward muttered

"Edward…what if they ki-"

"No. Don't! Don't fucking go there Jasper." Edward screamed "We will get her back; she's not going to die."

"We promised to protect her, and…HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND HER!" Jasper screamed

"I don't know…but we'll get her back. I'll fucking die before something happens to her."

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: So, they found Ms. Bella, but we all sort of knew that was going to happen. Now, if you read/saw Savages, this is where we are going to get different. They'll be pieces where you go "Ah, that's from the book/movie" but not all the fucking time. Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me happy. At the rate that I'm writing this, I might send preview's for the next chapter to those that review – of course, only if you have an account. **

**tumblr: **bellesstories

**twitter: **charbelle93

_word count: 3,483_


	5. Day 4

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter Five: Day 04**

_Back in Illinois ~ A suburb outside of Chicago; Volturi Home_

_I had the weirdest dream; right after the fucker from the Volturi decided the smack the side of my head with his fist. It was like he hit me right back into the past. It was the day I decided the drop out of college, and that same night I met Edward and Jasper. It was the opening of a new nightclub in Chicago, my girlfriend Angela dragged me downtown to join her. I wasn't really the partying type, and really thought nightclubs were just pointless and a waste of space. But, she somehow talked me into it. _

_ After getting past the bouncer, which wasn't hard the moment he got a good look at Angela's tits, we made our way through the packed nightclub, finally making it to the bar after what felt like fucking forever. I was already agitated and I was more than sure some asshole grabbed my ass while we passed them._

"_Ok, what do you want to drink?" Angela shouted over the music._

_ It was that annoying techno bullshit people danced to, and it was giving me nothing but a headache. I wanted to go home, but knew Angela would be beyond pissed if I left her here alone._

"_A beer, nothing fancy." I shouted back towards her._

_ Angela nodded, indicating that she'd heard me, before turning to try and get the attention of the bartender. But said bartender was too busy attending to the blonde bimbos wearing nearly nothing, instead of doing his job. So far, this night was shit._

"_We are going to be waiting for forever, Ang; we might as well go home. I'm sure we can get as drunk there as we can here." I spoke directly into her ear._

"_What? No! We just got here, this is the hottest club, and we can't leave." She whined_

"_But he's not even paying attention. I mean really? He's more worried about getting his dick wet by those tramps then getting us drinks."_

_ She sighed, defeated after only five minutes – slightly surprised she didn't give up more of a fight, before nodding her head. As the two of us turned to leave the crowded, annoyance of my Friday night, I nearly ran into the man standing behind me._

"_Oh, I'm sorry." I shouted, loud enough to get his attention._

_ Two pairs of blue eyes looked down towards me, and I found myself frozen in my place, while Angela continued through the crowd towards the front door. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back towards him. He was truthfully beautiful._

"_Don't worry about it, darlin'." He shouted back._

_ Holy shit. Southern accent._

"_I'm Jasper," He stuck his hand out "And you are…?"_

"_Bella," I smiled brightly "I'm really sorry about running into you,"_

"_When it's a beautiful girl like you, I don't mind at all." He smirked_

_ It was that night Jasper stole my heart without either of us knowing it. I later ended up not even looking Angela, instead I stayed with Jasper. We got to know each other, and it was then that he took me to one of his friend tattoo parlor. It was the opening night, and Jasper was at the club passing out flyers to help his friend out. When we walked into the small little parlor, it was there I met Jasper's good and dearest friend, Edward Cullen._

"Wake up, sweetheart," A deep, thick voice spoke into my ear.

My head was groggy, heavy and everything sounded like it was underwater. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, I tried to calm down the endless pounding that was going on inside my skull. The strength to hold my head up was gone, and it lulled down, with my chin towards my chest. Suddenly, a hard smack was heard and I felt a burning sensation on my left cheek.

My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see a small, blonde standing before me. Her lips were bright red, and her eyes a deep blue. The smirk she was giving me gave me the urge to beat the living shit out of her. But the moment I went to move my arms, I found that they were bound behind my back to the chair I was sitting in.

"I usually have a thing against hitting women, but my wife here; she has no problem at all."

A tall, muscular man walked from up behind the small blonde and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, before kissing her temple softly and whispering something in her ear. Whatever the fuck he said, it made her walk away from me and out of sight. I looked around and saw that I was in some sort of basement, or at least that's what it looked like. I was in a cage, no joke, a giant human cage. Fencing was around the small area around me, a door behind the gentleman standing before me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, born Sept. 13th, 1991 in Detroit, MI the daughter to Renee Dwyer and the late Charles Swan," He recited, while standing before me.

"H-How do you know who I am? Where the…fuck am I?"

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart; just know that you aren't going anywhere." He smirked "But I'm sure you know _exactly_ where you are, and why you are here."

I tugged on the bounds around my arms, and tried to fight out, but my head was fuzzy and just the slightest movement made my head pound even harder. Tears welled up in my eyes quickly and I found myself crying in only seconds.

"Oh, don't cry." Aro moved towards me and grabbed my cheeks, forcing me too look towards him "Now, sit tight, sweetheart. You're not going anywhere for a long time."

* * *

Jasper and Edward waited impatiently for the next message. Both their fear of Bella being taken had turned to rage. Edward wanted nothing more than to find the bastards that took her and kill them slowly and painfully. But he knew that wouldn't help, he knew he had to go about this differently in order to get her back.

"It's been over two hours, where the fuck are they?" Jasper voiced from across the room.

"I don't know." Edward exhaled, trying to rid some of the pent up anger "We should've killed them, back when we were making the deal."

"Don't you dare put this on me, Edward." Jasper snapped "I didn't do this."

"No, but you still should've listened me."

Before Jasper was even able to comment back to Edward, their laptop let out an annoying ding, letting them both know someone was calling them for a video chat. They both nearly jumped and ran towards the computer that was set up on the kitchen counter, and Edward clicked the 'answer' button to the video call. The video opened up and the screen as blown up to what appeared to be a basement. The dark grey concrete wall was the background to video. They recognized Aro immediately and some other men they'd never seen before.

"Gentleman, so nice of you to speak with us." Aro smirked "I like to think you are doing well since we last saw each other?"

"Cut the bullshit. Where is Bella?"

"Don't worry," His smirk turned into a snarl at Edward's blunt anger "You're whore is fine, she's being kept tight and safe for the moment."

But what the boys didn't know was Bella was actually sitting about 10 ft. away from the camera, her hands bound behind her back and a gag tied tight around her mouth. Not that she would talk anyways, she was so doped up again, and she didn't even know who she was anymore. Aro might've over cooked her with an opium sedative.

"No, we are going to cut to the business and get through this real quickly." Aro stepped closer to the camera "My boss isn't happy with how you have disrespected us,"

"We're sorry," Jasper said quickly.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it," Aro snarled, just as the door to the basement opened.

Jasper and Edward watched as Aro's head snapped to the left and could hear the sounds of footsteps descending down into the basement. They both looked towards each other confused to the type of footsteps they heard, high heels. An exotic, dark haired woman soon entered the frame, standing beside Aro. Aro stepped to the side and let her into the frame more. The way she stood gave off nothing but power, and authority. She took a seat in front of the laptop and zoomed the camera out, so that it would only focus in on her.

"Which one of you is Mr. Whitlock?" She asked, not even bothering to introduce herself right away. None of that was important to her at the moment.

Edward stepped to the side and out of frame, while Jasper looked ahead towards the woman before him. Knowing this was the woman in charge of whether Bella lives or dies.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'd like first to say that I respect the fact that you wanted to leave the business, but how you went about it was all wrong. I don't liars too lightly, and I don't like the disrespect that you gave me." She spoke, an indifferent look on her face

"We'll do anything you want," Jasper spoke,

"I know you will. But you need to tell your friend to change his attitude. I don't like it, and it surely won't help you if you wanna keep the girl alive." Jasper's eyes shot quickly towards Edward, before moving back towards the computer screen.

"We…we wanna see her." Jasper spoke softly, trying to approach the request nicely. "Please, we…we wanna know she is alright."

She nodded her head and had the person standing beside Bella grab the laptop before her and turned it around. The woman before him disappeared and Bella quickly came into view. Jasper could clearly see that she was in fact out of it, like she was high off of whatever they gave her. His throat went dry and tightened up when he saw that she was bound and gagged behind a large cage.

"Now, you've seen her." The woman from before stepped into screen, blocking Bella from Jasper's eyes "Now, we are to negotiate, but first, let me talk to Mr. 'Fuck You'."

Edward moved slowly and moved back to stand beside Jasper.

"I'm here," Edward spoke,

"You insulted me, Mr. Cullen."

"I-I'm sorry," Edward spoke, giving her what she wanted to hear, but she saw right through it.

"No you're not," She chuckled "Now, take out your gun, I know you have it with you."

He hesitated for a moment, and pulled his gun front his holster on his right hip, before showing it to camera,

"Good, now put it in your mouth." She ordered

Edward didn't move, and neither did Jasper. It was like the air was sucked out of the room. She waited, and waited, but saw no results. She nodded towards Aro, who moved towards the girl behind her. Aro passed a table and grabbed the cutting knife off of it, and moved to stand behind Bella. He grabbed the back of her head, causing a scream to leave the brunette's lips, and yanked her head back.

"You've got five seconds to put that gun in your vulgar mouth, before you whore has a cut throat."

1…2…3…

"Alright! Alright," Edward shouted, before slowly putting the barrel of the gun passed his lips and into his mouth.

"Good. Now pull the fucking trigger."

"No! No!" Jasper shouted, and tried to move towards Edward, but he was pushed back "Please! Oh, god, there's gotta be a different way!"

Edward squeezed his shut tightly and slowly put his finger on the trigger, waiting for the impact of the bullet traveling to the back of his skull, but…

"Stop!" He heard her scream "You can pull it out now."

Jasper let out a sigh of relief as Edward pulled the gun from inside his mouth, and with a shaky hand, put it back into his holster, the safety securely back on.

"No, you are going to make a delivery Aurora, where you will drop off 500lbs off to the men waiting for you. You have four hours to get there and have it ready for us. If you are even a minute late, then the girl dies. Do you understand."

"Yes….we, we don't have your name." Jasper spoke, his heart still pounding.

"Cecilia, Cecilia Volturi, now. Get going boys, the clock ticks now."

* * *

The moment I came back around, an hour had already passed since the call to Edward and Jasper. Of course, I had no fucking recollection of it ever happening. Evidence of it ever fucking happening was gone. Looking around, I saw that the cage was empty, except for me of course. The scary bitch of a blonde was sitting outside it beside someone that looked around my age, maybe younger. A boy with dark hair and eyes.

"Well, good, you're up." The blonde stood and walked towards the door, unlocking it, and stepping inside "Alec, grab the chain."

"Yes, Jane."

Jane moved towards me and grabbed my up from the bed and pushed me out of the room. Alec returned quickly and hooked a cuff around my ankle, before stepping away from me completely.

"Where people are down here with you, you're allowed to move about, but you'll be chained the entire time, so don't try and shit." Jane spoke, her voice hard and angry.

"Where can I use the bathroom?" I asked

Alec pointed to the door across from him "It's in there, everything you'll need is inside."

"Food?"

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Jane smirked, before walking away and heading upstairs.

I jumped to the loud bang of the door closing upstairs, leaving Alec and I alone. My legs wobbled and shook as I walked across towards the couch beside me and sunk down into the cushioned seat. Alec stood awkwardly across from me, the silence filling the room.

"Who's in charge here?" I asked

"Cecilia."

"May I speak with her?" I asked

Alec shook his head "No. Sorry."

I nodded my head and brought my knees towards my chest, and cried softly to myself.

* * *

"Ben!" Edward shouted the moment he entered the warehouse, "You got it ready?"

Ben walked towards them, and nodded his head, throwing a pair of car keys towards Jasper.

"Who the fuck do we work for now? You or them?" Ben asked

"For now, them," Jasper sighed "What do we have left now?"

"Only 40-50lbs. They whipped us out clean, but Jacob's already started planting some more, we're going to replace it as much as possible."

Jasper nodded, and felt defeated, everything he and Edward worked for was nearly gone in seconds. "Thanks man,"

"You two be safe now," Ben smiled, before walking off, Edward and Jasper heading towards the van Ben set up for them.

As they both got into the car, Edward checked his watch and saw that they had little over an hour and a half to get to Aurora.

"You're going to have to drive like hell," Edward said, as Jasper started the car.

"Was already planning on it."

* * *

Jasper pulled into the parking lot to the store they were told to stop at. But the parking lot was empty. He put it into park, but didn't shut the car off. In only a matter of seconds, the sound of speeding car was heard, and two large SUVs pulled up on either side of the van. Jasper's heart jumped slightly, but Edward was as cool as ever. Both car doors were ripped open and the men were pulled out. They watched confused as the men from the SUV on the left got into the van, and then pulled off. Both vehicles disappearing in seconds, leaving one of the SUVs in place.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper asked

"Don't know, but I'm not going to sit around and fucking wait. Let's go."

Edward turned towards the running car and got inside, this time being the one to drive, while Jasper got into the passenger seat. Before he could pull out of the parking lot, the phone sitting on the dashboard began to ring. With a hesitant hand, Jasper reached forward and grabbed it, quickly answering it.

"I would like to say congratulations on actually listening to me and giving me what I like." Cecilia spoke on the other line "You're whore gets to live another day."

"What do you want?"

"What was offered before, same deal, three years and your partnership. Only this time, the girl is the contract."

Edward jumped to say something, but Jasper smacked his lips before he could say anything. Knowing that if Edward did, it would only make things worse.

"Now, I'll let that sit over with you boys, at 9am tomorrow, you'll be getting a call from me. I expect you to answer and not keep me waiting."

"And what about Bella? We…we'd like to see her again."

"And I will tell you when you can," Cecilia shot back, before hanging up.

"Three years, they want Bella for three fucking years." Edward spoke angrily "You know that's bullshit. She won't see past three weeks."

"We don't know that, Edward."

"How do we not! You see the bullshit they are pulling with us now,"

Jasper paused to think "What if we gave them case?"

Edward thought for a moment "Maybe? But how fucking much?"

"I don't know," Jasper ran his hands over his face, exhausted from the day "But we've gotta get her back. We promised to protect her, and so far, we've been doing a fucked up job."

A few moments of silence passed through the car.

"They're going to kill her, Jasper."

"Don't…" Jasper fought the urge to hit Edward for thinking such a thing, "Don't fucking say that,"

"It's true!" Edward spoke, his voice defeated "They are going to make us jump through 3 million hoops before till they finally get what they want, then they'll kill her before killing us."

"All they want is money, so we'll give them the fucking money. We're smarter than them."

"Yeah, it chemistry and botany, not this shit, Jasper. Come on." Edward scuffed "We got her into this shit, don't you get that. We've fucked her over just like every other man in her life."

"Don't…Don't say that," Jasper spoke, the worst thought that could ever come true is causing any sort of pain to Bella.

"I told you that we shout kill them because everything was too much and they were putting too much pressure. But you didn't wanna fucking listen," Edward shouted

"Is that your answer to everything? To just shoot them?"

"Worked perfectly the last few times,"

"Yeah. But what would've happened if they heard they were dead and it was traced back to us?"

"We'd be dead. But at least Bella would be safe,"

"Yeah," Jasper spoke, "But then she would've been alone. We would've left her behind so that she would stay with Renee and any other fucker her psychotic mother married next. Do you get that? Either way, killing them or not, we aren't helping anything."

Edward didn't have anything left to say, Jasper was right. Either way how this ended up, both them and Bella would've got fucked in the end.

**-Please Review-**

**Tumblr: bellesstories**

**Twitter: charbelle93**

_Word count: 3,270_


	6. Day 5

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter Six: Day 05**

**Jasper & Edward**

Jasper and Edward were in deep, deeper then they ever thought they would be in when it came to the Volturi. If it wasn't for me getting kidnapped, they'd be sipping wine while sitting in Paris loving the sweet life, with out me, but now, they were working out a plan to get my helpless ass back. Edward was thinking of blood and gun power, while Jasper was thinking of an easy, clean way of going about this whole thing.

Money. That was the first thing Jasper thought about after the drop off, and knew this was essentially all Cecilia wanted. Wasn't it? He knew exactly who to go to. Not Ben, no, this was bigger then Ben. The minute Edward and Jasper came up with the plan to buy me back; Jasper gave Edward directions to their destination. The answers to the mess.

Back in college, when Jasper was studying botany and business, he met a sweet little thing. Her name? Mary Alice Brandon. But don't call her that, you call her Alice. She was a five foot thing that had the brain of a computer; girl was good with money and numbers. The minute I met Alice, we became the best of friends, she the sister I never got and was more of a mother towards me then my own. She was two years older then me. But, before you jump to conclusions, no – Jasper and Alice never fucked, or even went out. She doesn't like cock, if you know what I mean.

At around 11 at night, Edward pulled into the small parking lot behind Alice's loft building. Jasper and Edward got out quickly and made their way up the back staircase and towards her loft. The moment they reached her floor, they could hear the moans and screams of Alice's lover, Tanya, through the walls. Thankfully, or not, Alice had the whole third floor to herself, so she didn't have to worry about neighbors. Not that she gave a fuck.

"Oh…oh! Alice, fuck, eat my cunt, ah. Yes!"

Tanya was vocal, and it showed. Jasper shot Edward a look, and could see the coy smile on his face, before he turned and knocked on the large metal door twice, before stepping back.

"It seems every time we are over here, she's got her face between some girl's legs." Edward spoke, the humor in his tone.

Before Jasper could even make a comment, the metal door opened and Alice came into view. Her long black hair was down over her shoulders and nearly mixed in with her black silky robe that was tied loosely around her body. She opened the door with an irritated look on her face, but the moment she saw who it was, it was replaced with a smile.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite boys," She stepped back and opened the door wider "Come on in."

Jasper wrapped Alice into a hug, before walking into her loft. Tanya, who was lying on the large King bed towards the back, topless and obviously satisfied waved her fingers towards both Jasper and Edward. Unlike Alice, Tanya was Bi, and would fuck anything with a heartbeat and two legs. Jasper turned his back to Tanya, and Edward smirked before averting his eyes.

"Tanya, put on a fucking top why don't you? They aren't going to fuck you," Alice spoke walking towards her lover, and then closing the curtains that closed off her bedroom area. "So, what do I owe this pleasure for, and where is the hot little thing you two are so in love with? When am I going to be allowed to have some fun with her? I'm joking of course, _not really_"

Edward's smirk disappeared at the mention of Bella "That's why we are here, Alice."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and looked between the two men standing before her. Getting a good look of them both, she could see that they hadn't slept in about a day and a half the worry was all over their fucking faces.

"This is about the Volturi, isn't it?" She whispered,

Jasper nodded "They've got her,"

Alice gasped loudly, and her eyes always watered immediately "W-what can I to help?"

"We need to make them an offer, everything needs to be looked at and go towards this shit." Edward spoke, his voice hard.

"O-Ok,"

She rushed back into the bedroom and muttered something to Tanya, before rushing back into the main area. Alice waved towards Jasper and Edward to follow, which they did, and she led them into her office. When walking into Alice's office, you were greeted to a large back wall, made of windows, which gave you the view of woods behind her loft. The left wall was nothing but books and trinkets she'd collected over the years, while the right had three large plasma screen TV's – which acted as screens for her multi computer. It was the nerd's version of technology porn.

Immediately, Alice went to work, and tabbed into the files that were saved in the boys records, getting every account and trust in their name. My boys watched in amazement as Alice did her work, and knew that coming to her was the only smart move they've made so far.

"Ok, what do you need to know?" Alice asked, not looking up from the many files popping up on both screens.

"How much is saved in the Westmore account?" Jasper asked

"2.5 million, but its locked," Alice said quickly

"I know it is, it's the trust my grandfather set up for me before he died, I don't get it till I'm thirty."

"Harsh much?" Alice asked. "Another?"

"Masen," Edward muttered

Jasper shot his eyes towards Edward, but Edward was showing no emotion. The Masen account was the money Edward's mother left him before she died of cancer two years before we met. He was close with his mother and it was large hit when she passed. They were the only ones they had for each other, till Jasper and I came into Edward's life. She set up an account for her son the moment she knew her cancer was terminal. Since his mother was a restaurant fortune heiress, she was set for fucking life. 15 million set up for Edward, he'd never looked towards it. Till now.

"Shit, Edward. You're fucking loaded," Alice spoke with amazement, her wide blue eyes looking up towards the man to her left.

"I think that should be enough for Bella," He spoke, no emotion on his face, still.

"That should be enough for two fucking Bella's." Alice muttered

"She's worth more," Jasper spoke, before pulling Edward to the side "You know you don't have to fucking touch that money, Edward. We can get her back without it."

"No, you know we don't have enough without using it." Edward shook his head,

"Yes, we can. I'm not going to have you use your mother's money."

"I said I'd only use it when it became important, Bella is _fucking_ important."

"I know she is, man. But…that was from you mom. That's all you've got left."

"I know,"

Edward looked down towards his shoes, before turning and walking back beside Alice, mumbling something softly into her ear on how to get the money quickly. Jasper knew that Edward loved Bella, fuck he did too, but to see him do this was something else.

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

"Can I fucking talk to someone? The one in charge? Please?"

I looked up towards the camera that follows me with every step I take. I had been down in this basement for what felt like forever, but knew it was only a day. The clock across on the dirty wall told me it was just past 2am, and no matter how late, I couldn't fucking sleep. Sleep wasn't something I was too worried about at the moment. The boy, Alec, stayed down with me most of the time, but left around 12am. But no matter how much I begged, no matter how many threats I shouted, no one would let me speak to the one is charge.

"FUCK!" I screamed and sat down on the couch, bringing my legs towards my chest "I just wanna speak to someone, please."

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm not going to hesitate on cutting your vocal chords."

The woman from before, Jane, stood at the head of the stairs and was looking down towards me with dagger like eyes. She was small, but scared the shit out of me like she was a 250lbs man of nothing but muscle. My heart jumped into my throat and I quickly looked away from her, as I heard her feet beat against the stairs.

"You've been whining like a little bitch for three hours,"

Jane walked over to stand directly in front of me, holding a class of hazy water in front of my face.

"What is that?" I asked my voice slightly hoarse.

"Water and something else that doesn't concern you. Now, drink."

I looked up towards her, and grabbed the glass. With shaky hands, I reached forward and took the class between my lips and chugged it. It had a bitter taste and I had to hold back the need to gag.

"Good, girl." She snatched the glass back, and already, I could feel the effects of whatever drug was inside "Go to sleep, and stop whining."

I was out before Jane fully made it back up the stairs.

* * *

**Day 06**

**Jasper and Edward**

Alice's loft has basically become the new "head-quarters" for the boys and all of the men they knew. Not that Alice minded, she would do anything to help out Jasper and Edward. Like how our house was set up, the day before I as taken, Alice's living room was set up with laptops, printers, data readers and more. Ben was working on the money aspect, while Edward and his men were looking up anything they knew on the Volturi mafia.

"Ok, Cecilia Volturi," Jacob spoke from behind the laptop, the information he was looking up on the plasma. "Wife to the late Antonio Volturi. She is the new leader of the mafia, after taking the title from her son Anthony and brother in law Aro."

As Jacob spoke, photos of those he spoke of appeared on the screen for everyone to see.

"Now, she became the leader, and that's when shit started getting really ugly. Bitch became the fucking Osama of the mafia/cartel. Killed the majors here in Chicago for territory and more power. The Irish, Polish – all gone.

"And then, she got into some real shit, started carting shit from Mexico and selling it around here in the US. Only thing is, no one is able to pin shit down on her cause she smart and manipulating. Word is she's got a mole working for her in the Chicago PD.

"His name is Brando Malena. Forty-Seven year old Detective that basically makes anything on her tail go away."

"We need to find him," Edward spoke, authority seeping into his tone. Turning back into the SEAL he was only a few years ago "Sam and Bartolo, find this mother fucker and get him here. I don't care if you have to put a bullet through his knee to drag him here."

Sam and Bartolo moved quickly and left the loft in only seconds, both hopping into a car and making their way towards the Police Station.

"What else you got Jake?" Jasper asked

"Other then Cecilia's got three properties here in Chicago, one in New York, three in Florida and California, and then one in London." He paused "Oh, and she's losing money. The IRS caught up to her, and now she is going broke."

"We can use that," Jasper said "Money is all she wants. She could care a less about Bella."

"We need more than that. We've got to make sure she never comes back to us wanting more. We need to get these targets off our backs." Edward explained

"She's got a daughter," Alice said, a mischievous glint in her eyes

"What?"

"She's got a daughter, and she's here, in Chicago. You could use her as leverage."

"I don't know if I wanna fucking kidnap her daughter."

"Why not? She took Bella." Edward glared towards Jasper.

"Too messy. We've got to do something that won't trace back to us, and make her crumble completely."

Everyone stood around and said nothing. Not a thing was coming to their minds.

"We need to get the cop that is on her side, to work with us, on taking her down. It would benefit us both – I'm sure." Jasper said "She can't have that much control over this fucker."

"But what if she does?"

"Then we find her enemies, and we fuck this bitch up." Jasper spoke with vindiction "We find out where she doesn the drops and pick up from Mexico, and mess her up some. Interfear with the partnership and take the money, and then use that same money to get Bella back. We need to take her business and destroy it, the same way she is doing to ours."

Edward smirked "I love where you're going with this, Jazz." He turned towards Jacob and Alice "Find out where the stashhouses and check points are. We are going to need those, then, when Sam and Bartolo get back, we're going to form a plan on fucking some shit up."

Once Edward knew he was able to use any one of his toys, he was on board. He turned into a total nerd when it came to his guns and other little things he kept from his Navy days, and secretly, it was a turn on to me.

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

After waking up from my hazy, and totally restless slumber, I saw Alec sitting on the couch watching tv on a small flatscreen across from him. On the coffee table was a pizze and a liter of Pepsi-Cola. My head felt heavy as I sat up on the cot and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. The cot frame let out a loud squeak, letting Alec know that I was awake. He gave me a sympatheic smile as he got up from the couch and strapped the chain around my ankle.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 2pm." He spoke, not looking towards me as he sat back down on the couch.

Shit, I've been sleeping for more then twelves hours. Alec stared back towards the television screen, his eyes shooting towards me every once and a while. With a little hesitation, I walked towards the bathroom and took care of my business before walking back out to the main area of my 'prison cell'.

"Can you help me? On talking to who ever is in charge here?" I whispered

He sighed, and closed his eyes "Mrs. Volturi doesn't want to speak with you. Nothing personal, just doesn't...wanna get personal."

With the chain dragging behind me, I walked around to sit across from him in the small chair near the TV set. I sat there and waited, and waited. The annoying low buzz coming from the television giving me a dredful headache. Alec didn't speak much, just ate whatever was brought down for the day and watched his mindless television.

Mostly I was left alone with my thoughts - on how the fuck I was going to get out of here. I wanted nothing more and be with Edward and Jasper. Never did I think I'd say this, but I missed Renee. I wanted to see her, hold her, and tell her that no matter the shit we said to each other - that I loved her. But the dooming overloom of not getting out of here alive was still hanging over my head like a dark cloud.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: **_So, here is the new chapter. So sorry for the long wait, but I've been swarmed with school, life and other mindless shit. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I've got other stories to work on and what not. Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts, they really really help me and inspire me. Thanks so much for the past reviews. _


	7. Day 7

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter Seven: Day 07**

**Isabella Swan**

I lay on my side and watched as Jane scolded her brother. She screamed at him about me, and that seemed to be the only thing she yelled about. Alec listened to me, unlike everyone else, and got me a small meeting with who ever was in charge in this fakery. I guess her name was Cecilia, and I was having dinner with her. But I was so weak from the lack of food and water they have been giving me lately, I wasn't even planning on what to say or do around her.

"Why did you have to involve Cecilia into this?" Jane screamed "This whore was for Aro and I to handle, now you go Cecilia into it and she's going to think we can't handle our shit."

"It's not that big of a deal, Jane." Alec sighed

"Yes it is." Jane looked towards me and glared "Get your ass up."

With a small moan, I sat up and swung my feet down to the floor and stood up, my legs shaking slightly from the pressure of my body. Jane let out a growl and moved forward to grab at my bicep and pull me forward. A small scream left my lips as the metal cuff around my ankle dug deeper into my skin, as she dragged me

"Jane, you're hurting her." Alec spoke with worry in his voice.

"I don't give a fuck," Jane ripped open the bathroom door and pushed me inside "Take a fucking shower, and clothes will be waiting for you. If you're not out and dressed in a half hour, then I'm coming to force you our and you'll get naked. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," I spoke, my voice shaky and soft.

The moment the bathroom door closed, I hurried up and stripped down naked before turning on the water and stepping inside. The water was cold against my skin, but I wasn't going to let the enjoyment of a hot shower me too much of a desire. God only knows what I would be able to shower again and put on fresh clothes while I am here. Washing my hair was fast and wasn't the best, but I was short on time. Squeezing body wash onto my hands, I washed the places I could reach with the wash cloth, before moving forward and shaving my legs. While I was shaving my legs, a loud knock was heard, and froze, fearing it was Jane.

"Bell, you've got fifteen minutes before Jane comes back."

With that, I turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed the towel sitting on the counter along with the long white maxi dress Jane left for me. It was a size too big and was as plain as day. But I wasn't going to complain. I slipped it on, bare underneath, and opened the bathroom door. My hair was wet against my neck as I stepped out, spotting Alec sitting on the couch.

My legs were still shaky as I walked out and sat down on the couch beside him. A small 'thank you' left my lips as Alec handed over a cup of tea for me a few pieces of toast. We sat in silence as the Maury show played. Usually I would laugh at the people on the show, but already, I was tired. The shower had whipped me out and I wanted to go back to sleep.

"It'll only be you and Cecilia." Alec spoke suddenly

"What?" I whispered

"The dinner tonight, it's only going to be you and Cecilia, so you don't have to worry about Jane or Aro."

"Oh," I paused and took a bite of my toast "You don't like them very much, your sister and Aro."

"Jane is a unique one. She's always been a bitch, even before we joined the Volturi." Alec shrugged his shoulder "But with Aro, it's disgusting. She kills and tortures people for him, and to be accepted here."

"I'm sorry," I whispered

"Not as sorry as I am," Alec looked towards me with sympathy "You don't deserve any of this."

"Thank you, Alec. That means a lot."

We both fell into a silence as some woman started cheering because she just proved her baby daddy wrong.

* * *

A few hours later I followed behind Alec as he led me up stairs towards the dining room. The metal cuff around my ankle wasn't removed and I silently screamed as it rubbed raw against the cuts. He knocked twice on a heavy double wooden door, and the left side opened up, revealing a tall man dressed in a suit. He stepped to the side, allowing Alec into the room, with me limping behind him. The dining room was dressed for dinner, the far end of the table set for two. Candelabras and vases full of roses decorated the dark long wooden table, a table easily set for ten or so. Alec led me towards one of the set places and pushed the chair back, allowing me to sit, before locking the other end of the fain around the table leg, securing it so that I wouldn't try and run.

Alec left quickly after, and not too long after he was gone, the door opened once more. I looked up to see a beautiful woman walk into the dining room. Her heels clicked against the hard wood floors, and she moved towards the empty seat beside me. Her hair was short, to a little bit below her ear, and she smiled towards me slightly before taking a seat, her eyes looking down towards me.

"You must be, Isabella." She spoke, and snapped her fingers towards the men beside the door, "I'm sorry for everything, I hope it's been well?"

I didn't know if I was allowed to speak, I was shocked at how casual Cecilia appeared to be. The men beside the door opened a double door that led into the kitchen. Walking out was a small girl with a tray in her hands. She set one plate down in front of Cecilia, before doing the same for me. She smiled towards us, before disappearing behind the doors once more. Cecilia smiled happily as she reached forward and grabbed the win bottle, pouring herself a nice full glass.

"Would you like some wine, Isabella?"

I nodded my head eagerly "Please,"

I cringed at how hoarse my voice sounded. Cecilia poured me a glass like her own, before placing the bottle back onto the table. She picked up her utensils, and began to eat the food before her. I hesitated for a moment, before I began to eat what was before me. After eating the first bite, I could stop myself from moaning from how good it tasted.

"Good, right?" Cecilia asked "Demitri is the best cook."

"It's very good, thank you."

There was a long pause "Now, tell me, what is that you need. Are Aro and Jane not being good hosts?"

"No, well…" a terrified feeling came over me "I-I was just wondering when I was going home?"

Cecilia took a drink of her wine, before speaking "When I am finished with your boys and they do as I ask, then you will go back to them."

"Ho-how long is that?"

"For now, three years." Cecilia spoke with no trouble.

My heart sank. Three years. Three years, stuck here with Aro and Jane. Three years without Jasper or Edward. I literally felt like a snake was constricting my throat, making it impossible to breath.

"Three years?" I whispered, mortified with her answer.

Cecilia nodded "That was the length of the original contract. Now we have a new one, you,"

"I-I can't be there for three years. My mother's a neurotic bitch and if she doesn't hear from me at least once a week, she's going to get my father's old friends and have the whole fucking state looking for me." I spoke quickly.

"Yes, I know all about your father," Cecilia sneered "Charlie Swan, the cop from Detroit."

"Exactly, and trust me, my mom's bat shit crazy and she'll do something stupid in order to get me back, so, I can't stay here."

Cecilia sighed "We'll get you something to calm you mother,"

We fell into a silence and I lost my appetite, not finished the food before me, just sipping the wine_. Three fucking long ass years_. I wouldn't last that long, I'd kill myself before it ever got there. I couldn't live in that basement living off of tea and toast, while Jane dragged me around. Nope, I wouldn't make it. I'd die hear. A lone tear fell down my cheek, and I moved quickly to wipe it away.

"Jasper and Edward," I whispered, my voice cracking in the middle "When will I see them?"

Cecilia paused and looked towards me "You are with the both of them, no?"

I nodded my head "I am. I love them both,"

She chuckled "Something is wrong with your love story baby."

"How?" I asked

"Because, they are more in love with each other then they are with you, I mean, why else would they share you?"

"We love each other equally. There is nothing wrong with my love story."

Cecilia smirked "I see myself in you, Isabella. I see your strength, and I admire that. But don't take that too heavily. I have no problem cutting their throats, or yours."

"I just want to go home." I declared

She nodded "Well, that won't be happening for a while baby girl. So you might as well make yourself comfortable."

* * *

After dinner, Alec came back for me and we headed back down to the basement. I was thankful to see that Jane wasn't there. Alec reached down and took the cuff off my ankle, my swollen skin tingling slightly from the pressure being gone. Limping on my good foot, I sat down on the cot and laid my head down. Felling slightly tipsy from the wine at dinner.

"It's getting worse," Alec pointed out, sitting in the chair across from my bed "We should let that heal before we put the cuff on."

"Alec," I whispered softly "Why are you being nice to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone else is treating me less then the shit on their shoes. But you, you're actually being nice to me."

Alec paused, and then shrugged "I don't know. I don't see why you are being treated like shit in the first place. You have nothing to do with what Cecilia wants, you're being held hostage for no reason, well….not a good one anyway."

"That means a lot, Alec. Thank you."

Alec watched me for a moment, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He turned it on, before handing it to me.

"Here," He placed it in my hand "I know that you want to talk to them, and they have to be worrying about you…so…"

"Alec…." I smiled "Are you sure?"

"I'm more then sure. I'll sit on the steps, warn you incase someone is coming."

I stood up from the bed and hugged him tightly before he could walk off. Watching him go up a flight of steps, I smiled brightly. Once he was out of view, I limped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Once the door was secured shut, I dialed the number I knew by heart, and put it up to my phone, praying for an answer.

"Hello?" His deep voice rang through my ear and made my head stop. "Hello, who is this?"

"E-Edward?" I spoke softly

"Bella? Bella is that you?"

I heard a noise in the background and caught the voice to be Jasper's. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew that it was him.

"Y-yes…I-I can't talk long…I'm…"

"Don't worry, baby, we're coming to get you. Ok. We've gotta a plan, we just need for you to hang on a little longer."

"They want me for three years, Edward. I-I can't be here for three years. I'm barely lasting a week." I whispered

"You're not going to be there much longer," Edward spoke "I-I just need for you to hold on a little longer, baby. Please."

I cried softly "I miss you so much, Edward. I miss you and Jazz so much,"

"I know…I…" Edward cleared his throat "Wait. Here's Jasper."

"Edward, wait!" I said quickly, even thought I knew he was gone.

"Bella?" Jasper asked with a panicked voice.

"Jasper!" I said with happiness "Wha-I miss you."

"I know, I miss you too, sweetheart." Jasper spoke, "We are coming for you."

"When?"

"Three days. We've already got it set and ready."

"Please come get me, please…" I cried "I-I feel like I'm dying here."

"I'm so sorry this is happening baby,"

"Just come and get me so that I can kiss the fuck out of you and Edward. I need you guys so much, and they are just….savages here."

"Don't worry. Edward and I…we are going to get you and kill those fuckers for touching you."

A knock was sounded on the bathroom door and I jumped at the sound.

"Bella? What is it?" Jasper asked on the other line.

"Bella? You've gotta end it," Alec whispered on the other side "Jane and Aro are coming."

"Jasper," I rushed "I have to go, they are coming…I love you."

"Bella –"

"Please, tell Edward I love him."

"Baby, wait."

But I didn't. I hung up the phone and opened the bathroom door to be welcomed to a gun pointed towards my head. I froze and looked into the cold, dark eyes of Aro Volturi.

"Who were you talking to?" He growled

"N-No one…"

"Get out here,"

As I walked out of the bathroom, Aro kept the gun pointed towards me, till I was standing before the couch. My heart was pounding wildly, and my eyes scanned for Alec. But I couldn't find him.

"Who were you speaking to?"

"No one." I whispered "I-I promise you."

Before I knew it, the gun went off and I let out a scream. I waited for the impact of the bullet ripping through my body, but it never came. Instead, I heard someone falling to the ground. Opening my eyes, I looked behind me and saw Alec dropped to the ground, his blood spilling out onto the floor. I looked down at his body in shock, and couldn't move, breath, do anything. He just killed Alec.

"Now, you lied to me, and he paid the price." Aro tucked his gun into the suit jacket "I don't need for you tell me who you were talking to, baby girl, I know _exactly_ who you were talking to."

As he spoke, Aro slowly walked towards me, and with every step, I took one back.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered

"I know you are," He paused for a moment, before sticking me hard across the cheek. A shriek left my lips, and I could taste the blood on my lip "Do something like that again, and _you'll_ be the one with the bullet in your brain."

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: **So, something came to my mind, and you guys aren't going to like when it happens. Someone (Jasper, Edward or Bella) is going to come very very close to death. Whether I kill them is still up in the air. But in three days time, someone is going to get severely injured in the big "rescue". Please leave me a review. They help me write faster.


	8. Day 08 & 09

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter Eight: Day 08 - 09**

**Jasper & Edward**

Edward and Jasper weren't lying when they told me that they had a plan. After finding out all of Cecilia's dirty secrets, the two of them hatched up a plan on getting me back. And the first order of business was getting Cecilia's daughter – Bree. She was a student down at Northwestern. Wasn't really in contact with her mother which made everything perfect, being as she's the only real thing that was going to help them get me back. It didn't take much to get her. She was weak against Edward and Sam as they broke into her apartment and snatched her from her sleep.

When Edward arrived back with her, Jasper felt a small flare of hope. _Like this could possibly work and they could get their girl back_. Bree was out cold as Sam carried her into Alice's bedroom and laid her down – her eyes tied tight behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Jacob was behind the computer looking more into Cecilia and the Volturi, while Alice sat on the couch beside Jasper.

"How are we placing everything into motion?" She asked

"We attack tonight." Edward spoke, his face hard and emotionless "Alice, you and Jake need to set up the video feed and get it to Cecilia's computer. Let the bitch know that we have her daughter and that if she doesn't give us Bella, we're cutting her damn throat."

"How do we know they won't hurt Bella?" Jasper spoke

Edward hesitated "As long as we have her daughter, Cecilia won't take that chance."

"What else?" Sam asked

"Sam, Paul, Jacob – after the feed is sent, you're going to enter the home from the back and take out the guards and anyone else in the way. I don't care who they are, you fucking kill them." Edward instructed "Jasper, and I will go through the front and bomb out the house, that will clear out the most of them quickly."

"Bella's going to be kept somewhere away from the rest of the house. My best guess is the basement," Jasper spoke up. "We make our way down that way, and get out as fast as possibly can. We are going in expecting the worse so don't get too fucking cocky, you'll get your head shot off."

Everyone broke off to take care of the things that needed to be down in order to get me out of the hell I was placed in. But, what my boys didn't know was that my clock was clicking faster then they expected.

* * *

**Isabella Swan – Next Day**

I waited, and waited, and waited. It's been twenty four hours since I talked to Jasper and Edward. I knew they were coming for me, I knew that they were going to try and save me, but a part of me was wondering if it was even going to work. It wasn't that I doubted my boys, no; I knew that they would try and fight. Even if it meant their death. But I didn't want their death. I wanted them to live, and coming at the Volturi head on was a tricky tricky concept. It was like a hand gun going up a tank. My boys being the hand gun.

"Where is the stupid cunt?"

My head snapped up, and I rose up from the cot from the sound of the basement door opening. Jane came storming down the basement stairs with Aro hot on her tail. With shaky knees I stood up from the cot and stood to face Jane.

"You!" She shouted with anger in her voice and face "You fucking killed my brother, you cunt!"

I shook my head and backed away from her, Aro not even holding her back, even though he was the one to kill her brother. Jane lunged towards me and pushed my body back against the hard concrete wall, my head hitting it at a painful impact. A small whimper left my throat as I fell to the floor to my knee, where Jane moved forward and grabbed the back of my head, making me look up towards her.

"Why! Why did you do it? Huh? Why did you get him killed?"

"I-I didn't…" I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks "I didn't kill…"

"No. I know my husband put the bullet in his brain" Jane bent down beside me and glared towards me "But _you_, you're the reason he was shot. You took his phone and called your men, like the fucking whore that you are."

"I'm…I'm sorry." I whimpered

"Yeah, me too."

I didn't see it, but Jane kept a knife on her at all time. Keeping it out of view of both Aro and myself, she drew her hand back and stabbed me right under my ribcage. My body froze in shock as I felt the blade slice into my body. She ripped it out quickly and pushed my body down as blood began to move out of my body rapidly. I could hear shouting, mostly from Aro, but I was mainly focused on the pain shooting all over my body.

"You weren't supposed to fucking stab her! She's the leverage Jane, do you know what you just fucking did!" Aro shouted, before moving to lean over me. "Shit, she's bleeding all over the damn place."

"That happens when you stab someone," Jane snide

Aro picked me up slowly and I couldn't stop the scream that passed through my lips. It was like I wasn't even there as Aro carried me upstairs and stared to shout for someone, but soon enough, my eyes shot slowly and the darkness welcomed me with open arms.

* * *

"What happened?" Cecilia screamed as Aro walked into the living room with a bleeding Bella in his arms.

"Jane let her anger get the best of her," He spoke, panic all over his face. But not for Bella, mostly for what would happen to his wife now that she fucked up everything by stabbing the one thing that gave them leverage. Or so they thought.

"Take her to the bathroom, Felix will be there to clean her up."

Aro rushed quickly down the hall and rushed into the bathroom, setting Bella down on the vast counter top. Felix walked in only seconds later, and quickly began to work on the small girl before him. She was unconscious, so after he slowly stopped the bleeding, he was able to stitch her up without having to hear her scream.

"I don't think Jane hit anything…important," Felix spoke "She should live…for now."

"What do you mean…for now?" Cecilia spoke from the door

"It was a deep cut, and she lost a lot of blood."

Cecilia glared toward Aro "If she dies so does Jane. So better start praying that nothing happens to his girl."

"Yes, Cecilia"

Cecilia pushed off the doorway and walked out to the hall and back towards her office. This was one less thing she wanted hanging over her shoulder. It wasn't that she cared for Bella, but she knew that if Jasper and Edward were to find out, all her money would be gone and she'd have a target on her back. As long as she's been in charge of the Volturi, Cecilia has never had the one with the target.

"Cecilia, you've got a message" Cecilia's secretary, Heidi spoke as she walked through the door of her office.

"From who?" She asked, before taking a seat behind her large desk.

Without telling her, Heidi turned on the screen of the television and a video came up quickly. Standing before her were two men she'd never seen before. They were tall, muscular and tan. They also happened to be wearing Dia de Muertos masks to cover their faces.

Next, the camera was panned off, a girl came into view. Cecilia's heart dropped and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There her daughter was, tied down to a chair with a gag in her mouth. Her brown eyes were wide and scared, tears running down her cheeks.

"You have two hours to release the girl, or else we kill your daughter." The disguised voice spoke "If you don't go along with these orders, or try and interfere in anyway, we will kill her. If Bella comes to us harmed in any way, we'll harm your daughter."

Cecilia stood there for a moment and watched as the video looped over and over. She screamed for her men to come and her and quickly, for the sake of her daughter, came up with something on getting her back.

* * *

**Jasper and Edward**

The sun was setting as Edward drove down the highway with Jasper beside him, and the rest of his men sitting in the back of the van. He knew by the time he got to Cecilia's mansion, it would be completely dark, meaning the black van would be able to be hidden. The video they sent hours ago was already sent, meaning everything was in motion. Driving behind him was Alice, with Bree in the backseat of her car.

"We have to do this perfectly, Edward." Jasper spoke softly from beside him.

"I know."

Jasper was worried. Everything was falling into place too easily and he was waiting for something to fall apart. Little did he know, the love of his life was on the verge of death lying in a bed. The rest of the ride up to Cecilia's was in silence, and when Edward stopped the car down the street from their home, everyone immediately went into motion.

Sam, Paul and Jake rounded off towards the back of the house, getting into place for when Edward was the bomb out the front of the house. Jasper moved up behind Edward, his weapon strapped across his back and another in his left hand. Edward held a grenade launcher as he position in front of Cecilia's front gate. After finding target, he lauched off the first two, and ducked down, as they went off, blowing off the right all of the home. Car alarms went off, but Edward silently thanked god that Cecilia lived in a remote area, almost in the middle of no where. Cops were not part of Edward's plan.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

I could slowly feel my consciousness coming back to me. I could hear a loud boom, and then another. Shouting in tailed, and it was hurting my head. Just the slightest of movements cause a painful ripping sensation up my side, so staying as still as possible. Another boom was heard, and this time the whole house shook. But the moment I started hearing gun fire, I threw my body down on the opposite side of the bed, the bed acting as a block in case someone tried to come in here.

"Check the bedrooms! Check the bedrooms!"

I knew that voice, but before I could full recognize it, I heard someone opening the door quickly. I screamed loudly from the loud impact of the door slamming against the wall.

"Bella?"

I whimpered slightly and peeked over the bed to see who had entered the room, and nearly wanted to jump for joy, but knew it was impossible. It was Edward; he saw me and immediately ran around the bed to kneel down beside me. Almost immediately I began to cry happily and grabbed onto him, wanting him closely. I looked over him and saw blood on the side of his face and he was wearing his bullet proof vest.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I cried

"I told you that we'd be coming for you baby," He smiled, and looked over my whole body "Come on, we've gotta get you out of here."

"I-I can't move…" I whimpered when he tried to me up

"Why?" He asked

I moved slightly and showed the blood stain on my side "J-Jane stabbed me when she found out about the phone call, her brother gave me the phone, and he was…killed for it. She retaliated and stabbed me."

Edwards face grew dark and he let out a small growl, before he lifted me up in his arms. My arm wrapped around his neck and he moved quickly on moving out of the room. Looking around I saw dead bodies, blood and destruction.

"Men! Move out!" Edward shouted

He ran through the home and I could see Jake, Sam, Paul and other move about behind him, when we got to the front hall, I saw Jasper. He smiled brightly and took me from Edward's arms, and kissing me on the forehead,

"Get her out of here, we'll cover you." Edward spoke to Jasper "Tell Alice to drop the girl in the front lawn and fucking leave here."

Jasper didn't hesitate and moved out to the front of the house and towards a van that was sitting down the street from Cecilia's home. I saw Alice waiting for us with the door wide open, allowing Jasper to slip into the back of the van. A scream left my lips as pressure was put on the stab wound.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked

"I-I…" I gripped tightly onto his hand "I was stabbed…"

"Oh, Bella." Jasper pushed the dress up exposing the small stab wound right under my right ribcage.

"I-I'm fine, it just hurts." I whimpered

Jasper moved towards me and brought me tight into his arms, and I began to cry knowing that I was safe, and that nothing else could happen to me. His grip was bounder line painful, but I welcomed it and knew that it was just another sign that my boys had me and that nothing would take me from them again.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: Sadly this story is going to be coming to a close soon. I think this might be my shortest. About no more then fifteen chapters – so about five more to be uploaded. Thank for all the support and love.**

**Follw me on **

**Tumblr: bellesstories**

**Or twitter: charbelle93**


	9. Day 10

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter Eight: Day 10**

**Jasper, Edward and Bella**

Jasper stood in the doorway of Bella's bedroom as he watched her sleep. They've been home for about two hours and she was finally able to rest. He didn't want to leave her, in fear that if he even took his eyes off her – she'd disappear. In the bathroom down the hall, Jasper could hear Edward in the shower. He shot is eyes over his shoulder when he heard the shower cut off, and then the door opened, Edward walking out in nothing but a towel and water droplets falling from the tips of his hair.

"Is she asleep?" Edward asked, drying his hair with a towel that was in his grasp.

Jasper nodded while he closed Bella's bedroom door, "I had to give her some stuff, but she fell asleep about five minutes ago."

Jasper felt exhausted, mentally and physically. He panicked the whole time they were driving to the Volturi Complex, worrying that it wasn't going to well. And it did, almost too well. Jasper knew that this wasn't over, Edward was thinking the same thing, and they weren't foolish enough to think that they were going to walk away from the Volturi so easily.

But that didn't matter to them at the moment, Bella did. The moment they got her back, they didn't go back to the house in Chicago. No, they took the drive to the Detroit house, knowing this time that nothing was going to get through.

"I'm worried about that stab wound, we should've taken her to the hospital." Jasper spoke the moment they walked down to the first floor.

"It's a superficial wound," Edward sighed "She's fine."

"I-I don't know, man. This…" Jasper sighed and ran "Was too fucking easy."

"I know. Jacob and the guys are keeping ears opened for anything running in Chicago about the Volturi coming after us."

"We need more then that," Jasper mumbled "We need to get away, maybe for a long ass time till everything calms down or they all die."

"Where the fuck would we go?" Edward asked, curious as to where Jasper was going

"London? Cuba? Indonesia? I don't fucking know, but some where we would be safe and be able to keep Bella safe."

Edward sighed and threw his head back onto the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He wanted nothing more then for the threat of the Volturi to leave from above their heads.

"I'm with you on leaving, but will Bella leave?" Edward asked

"Does she really have a choice?"

Edward looked towards Jasper, a small smirk on his lips "She told us that we shouldn't have been separated, and look what happened. We need to listen to her more. We keep under estimating her."

Jasper nodded in agreement, he knew that it was true.

"I'll call Alice; ask her start moving our money till it's not traceable." Edward spoke.

But before either of them could speak any more, a blood curtailing scream was heard from upstairs. Both of the men shot up and raced up the stairs to the sound of their girls scream. Edward was the first to enter her room, and found Bella huddled into a tight ball.

"No! No! No…please!" She screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Bella," Edward gently grabbed her hands and trying to peal her hands from her face "Bella, love…"

Tears ran down her pale cheeks, and it broke Jasper and Edward's hearts to see her like this. Edward was finally able to remove her hands from her face, as Jasper moved to hold her tightly to his chest. Edward was never good when it came to Bella crying. Bella clung tightly to Jasper's shirt and slowly calmed down from her hysterical tears.

"Shhh, shh…" Jasper whispered softly in her ears "You're safe, sweetheart. You're safe."

Bella moved away from Jasper and folded herself forward and cried softly. Edward wrapped his arm around her, and bent down to kiss her shoulder. Edward could feel her body relaxing his touch.

"You're safe here, Bella. They can't touch you." Edward whispered

"I-I know…" She gasped and sat up straight, whipping the tears from her cheeks "I just…"

"I know." Jasper kissed her temple "Want me to get you more stuff?"

Bella looked towards him, her eyes red and puffy "Please."

Without hesitation, Jasper stood from her bed and walked to his bedroom, getting the stash he kept in his safe. It was strong shit, and knew that it would help Bella relax. Edward stayed with Bella and she moved to lean against him, welcoming the soothing feeling of his bare skin against her.

"I dreamt that she killed you," Bella whispered "You and Jasper. Right…right in front of me."

"That's never going to happen, love."

She shook her head, trying to rid the images from her mind "I-I know that. But that thought that she is going to find you."

"Cecilia isn't going to fucking touch us," Edward spoke with conviction.

"I'm not worried about Cecilia, Edward" Bella looked towards him "I'm worried about Jane and Aro. They're fucking savages, they kill for fun. She stabbed me for something her _husband_ did; I'm worried about them coming after you."

"They aren't going to get us baby," Edward kissed her softly "I promise you that,"

Jasper walked back into the bedroom and handed Bella an already lit blunt, which she took gratefully. She filled her lungs with the smoke, and closed her eyes as she counted onto how long she was going to hold it in. After a little over a minute, Bella let the smoke slip between her lips, before taking a deep breath. The smoke burned out the images from her horrific dream and she could feel her body slowly relax.

"I wanna forget," Bella paused, taking another hit, before speaking again "I wanna forget so badly."

Bella took another drag from the joint, before handing it off to Edward. He took it willingly, and watched as Bella moved to straddle Jasper's waist, and kissing him deeply. Jasper grabbed her tightly and pulled her as close to his body as he possibly could. Bella pulled back away from him and moved towards Edward. Before he could blow the smoke out, Bella captured his lips, and kissed him deeply.

Edward placed her down on the bed and settled between her legs, the towel around his waist loosening slightly. Bella moaned softly as Edward's hands moved up her body beneath her shirt, before tugging her shorts down towards her ankles.

"Make me forget," Bella whispered, her breath already labored "Please,"

* * *

**Isabella Swan**

I opened my eyes and felt the warmth of two bodies pressed against me, as my consciousness started to awake. A soft moan left my body as I sat up and looked around my bedroom; Jasper and Edward were fast asleep, naked, beside me. I smiled softly as the memories of last night came back to me. I squeezed my legs tightly together as I felt my core tighten, but I winced slightly.

"What are you doing up?"

I turned and looked over my shoulder to see Jasper smiling sleepily towards me.

"Nothing," I moved to lie against his side "The sun woke me,"

Jasper hummed slightly as I traced my finger down his chest, feeling his muscles move and clench under my touch.

"Last night we the first night I _actually_ got sleep," I whispered softly

"I'm going to have to say the same about Edward and I also."

"I love you, Jasper." I whispered softly and kissed his neck softly "I meant it last night when I said that I wanna forget."

"I know, I know you do" Jasper whispered

"I want nothing more than to be with you and Edward. You guys are my forever, and nothing will ever change that. But we have to be safe; we have to make sure the Volturi never break us again,"

"And we will," Jasper kissed my forehead "We're going to be, I promise."

-Please Review-

**Charlie's Note: Two or so chapters left, and I'm thinking about doing a sequel, I don't know 100% yet. And I know it's short, but its really just a filler, and I've been working on a psychology paper...so, yeah**


	10. Day 34 & 36

**The Devil's Three**

**Chapter Nine: Day 34**

**Volturi Mansion**

It has been about two weeks since Jasper and Edward invaded the Volturi home, taking back what was there's. Cecilia was still in shock over the fact that someone actually retaliated against her and took her daughter. She thought that keeping her daughter hidden would keep her safe, but she was wrong. She now sat on her office, seething with anger, over the fact that someone actually defeated her. The only thing keeping her sane was the large wine glass, filled almost the brim, before her and the many more before it.

"Aro," Cecilia glanced up towards her bother sitting across from her "How are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know, sister" Aro spoke softly

"They took her, my daughter, we have to fix that."

"Haven't we done enough? We took their whore, and they retaliated." Aro spoke, officially over Edward and Jasper

"No. I am Cecilia Volturi, and I do not take shit lying down. Oh, no." She cursed, standing from her desk, grabbing her wine glass

"Well, if it were up to me, we would've killed them and moved on. There are other fishes to fry, Cecilia."

"You aren't running this now are you? No. I am. So we go by my plans, my game."

"And look where that's gotten us!" Aro shouted "We are nothing to where we used to be. Teenaged boys are beating us at the game we created."

"And what do you suggest?" Cecilia asked

Without hesitation, Aro stood up and pulled the gun from the holster from inside his jacket, and cocked the gun to the back of his sister's head. To the sound of the gun, Cecilia turned around and gasped loudly when she saw her brother pointing a gun in her face.

"Aro, what are you doing?" She whispered her heart beating with fear.

"I'm taking charge of something that should've been mind, not yours"

And with her last breath, Cecilia was dead. Aro placing a bullet between her eyes, and her body dropping to the floor – blood and win mixing into the white expensive rug placed in front of her desk. Aro looked down towards his sister, his cold eyes staring down at his dead sister. Her face forever frozen in fear.

"Mom? Mom? I heard a gun shot are you…"

Aro turned around to see his niece, Bree, standing in the doorway in her pajamas. She was frozen, her eyes on her mother's body. Aro rose his gun towards his niece, and before she could run, she was shot four times, her body falling to the floor – lifeless.

"Jane!" Aro screamed,

Almost immediately, his beloved wife appeared, walking into the office, unfazed by the bodies on the floor. Aro smirked and walked towards Jane, kissed her passionately on the lip, before grabbing her hand, the two of them walking out.

"We are in charge now, baby." He spoke with confidence "And those fuckers won't know what hit them,"

* * *

**Day 36**

**Jasper, Edward and Bella**

"Alright, thank you Jacob. No, I know. Thanks"

Bella looked towards Edward with a curious look as she watched him finish up his conversation with Jacob. Edward and Bella were sitting on the back porch on the large home Jasper owned in Texas. His family owned a large plantation and knew it was the perfect place for them to escape to. Since most of the people didn't know that Jasper even had family in Texas.

"Who was that, baby?" Bella asked, moving to sit on Edward's lap

"Jacob," He pushed back on of her hair and kissed her lightly on the forehead "Cecilia and her daughter were found dead in their home two days ago."

Bella gasped "What? Who?"

Edward shrugged "I don't know, and frankly could care a less, the woman is dead and maybe we don't have to worry about her come for us."

"Not that she'd be able to find us," Bella smirked

Edward smiled crookedly, and brought Bella down to his chest, holding her tight against him. Ever since they moved away from Chicago, everything had been better. Many of their friends made it look like they died, making many believe that they were. Everything about Jasper, Edward and Bella was whipped away and untraceable, thanks to the technical wonders of Alice Brandon.

"When's Jasper coming home?" Bella sighed, enjoying the feeling of the Texas sun on her skin.

"Soon. General wanted his advice on some shit, I don't know…" Edward sighed

Bella smirked, and turned around to straddle Edward's lap. She kissed him lovingly on the lip, loving nothing more then being in his arms. Edward knew Bella's intentions, she might've seemed innocent, but Edward knew better. He pushed Bella back and settled between her legs pushing her dress up and pulling her underwear down. Sex outside wasn't something Edward would've done, back in Chicago, but living on the large acre of land was playing to his benefit.

"Edward," Bella moaned as Edward teased her between her legs, his fingers slowly moving in and out of her core.

"I love you so much, Bella." He moaned, kissing along her neck

"I love you, too." She sighed

Edward captured her lips in a kiss as he slowly unzipped his pants and pulling his cock from his pants. Bella moaned loudly as Edward slowly began to move within her. Her legs were spread wide open, welcoming Edward to move deeper within her wet pussy, the both of them moaning and sighing loudly as they fucked on the lounge. Bella's hands moved up her body, almost not being able to handle the sensations running through her body.

"Fuck,"

Edward groaned, his head falling into the crook of her neck, Bella wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close and moaning in his ear, it only seemed to turn Edward on even more, causing him to fuck her harder and faster.

"Yes! Yes! Edward, oh, fuck."

But what Edward and Bella didn't notice was that Jasper had returned home sometime during their love making, walking out towards the patio to see them fucking each other ruthlessly. Edward pulled Bella up to straddle his lap, his cock still deep within her pussy, giving Bella the view of Jasper standing in the doorway, a visible tent in her pants.

"C-Come and join us," Bella moaned

"I think I'm enjoying the show more,"

Bella opened her mouth to reply, but it was interrupted by a moan as Edward reached down to stroke her clit. She clenched down around him, her body shaking from the intense orgasm, calling out Edward's name as she rode out her orgasm, Edward following her soon after. Jasper pushed off the doorframe of the door leading outside to the patio, and sat down on the lounge beside Edward and Bella. He smiled as he watched the love of his life and his best friend kiss each other softly, before departing.

"I see you two occupied yourselves while I was gone," Jasper smirked

"You now having sex outside is on my list of 'Things to do before I die' list." Bella smirked, removing herself from Edward's lap and pulling her panties back around her waist.

"And what else is on that list, darling?" Jasper asked

"Well, we already did the threesome with us three," Bella smirked "But there's another threesome on that list, and it involves a little pixie."

Edward groaned "I'm not having sex with Alice,"

Bella glanced towards Edward "I wasn't talking about with you; I was talking about with Jasper. She has a little thing for him,"

"She's gay," Edward spoke

"Except when it comes to Jasper."

Bella stood up from the lounge chair and walked back into the house to take a shower. A slight bounce was in her step, not only for the fact that she was just fucked royally, but for the fact that she was back in heaven with her two badass angels by her side.

**-Please Review-**

**Charlie's Note: So we are now closing the curtain on TDT, and I'm happy to announce that I will be making a sequel. I think (and it's about 99% positive) that I'll be calling it The Devil's Revenge. If you want to read it, please, add me to "authors alert". It's not going to come out till I've got everything worked out and some more of my other fanfic's and short stories finished up. Maybe give me 3-4 months. No promises. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean so much.**

**Tumblr: **_charliesswan or bellesstories_

**Twitter: **_charbelle93_


End file.
